Blinded Depths
by WolfCry17
Summary: CH. 7 - Quick Edit: Relena now lives in disbelief with the way her life has turned out with her marriage of tormenting physical and sexual abuse. How will this change Relena's life, and Heero's?
1. Trapped

Blinded Depths by: WolfCry17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or any of the characters.  
  
AN: Hey guys! Umm, well, I should be working on the next chapter of Too Lost to be Saved, but I bumped into an unexpected writer's block! Hee Hee, so until I figure out where I am going with that story next, I decided to develop this idea I got a few weeks ago. I am not sure if anyone will like it, and I have personally never written a rated R fanfic before, but here goes nothing. However, unlike my other story, I will not continue this one unless I get plenty of interest back on it, cause it is going to be difficult for me to write in the first place, and I have about 3 other ideas plus two stories I really need to finish instead of doing this one. But, if I do get enough feedback, then I will definitely attempt to develop this story.  
Okay, so a few quick details: This isn't AU even though it may seem like it. It is set six years after endless waltz, so Heero, Relena, and the gang are around 22 years old. The major couple is of course HXR, but the rest of the couples will not make as much of an appearance in this fic as they have in my previos one, some might not ever be mentioned, maybe. So, this will be strictly HXR. Also, I should probably add a warning just in case those who are younger than 17 are reading this, even though you are not supposed to (but, I can't stop you), so I have to give a warning!  
  
WARNING: This story will be much darker and down right disturbing than any other fic I have ever written, so if that kind of stuff bothers you, it would make me feel better if you didn't read this. I won't write graphic lemons, cause truefully, I don't believe anyone should write those unless they know what they are talking about, and I don't so I won't be including a lemon in this fic, but there will be some definite lime and in between lime and lemon for sure. (Sorry all you lemon-fans out there!) However, there will be a lot of violence, and not just violence from action scenes, but from domestic abuse and implied sexual abuse. So please, if any of this stuff bothers you, please leave... I don't want to get sued by parents reading over their children's shoulders when I have clearly stated this warning.  
  
Ok, now for all those who are allowed to be here, here's the story and please review to let me know if I should continue this or not. If I get negative feedback or none at all, I will just take this down, so please tell me what you think, -K-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
~ Trapped ~  
  
AC 202... Earth  
  
How could she had been so blindly stupid? How could she had been so gullible, so unaware, so inexcusably foolish? Nothing could have warned her, alarmed her of the fate-altering mistake that could match no other and alter her life down a mortifying path. It was painted in crisp black and white, and no answer of salvation existed in her disheaveled mind. How could she had known?  
  
He seemed so caring and wonderful in the beginning. In the beginning when simple pleasures overwhelmed her with warmth and desire, when life appeared too perfect, but was never questioned. That was before... before this torture... this unrelenting suffering. Before, he respected her and abided to her every movement and word. Before, he was thoughtful and willing to do anything to please. Before, she thought he loved her for who she was inside.  
  
He once looked deep into her ceralean eyes in an attempt to capture her soul, her being, and then proceeded to brush her lips with his in the most gentle of kisses. But now. Now, pure lust generated from his piercing eyes like a ravenous wolf, scaling her body. He searched every inch of her as he undressed her with those eyes. There was no love left in those sex- oriented eyes, no warmth left in his possessive arms, and no ecstasy when he forced himself into her. And she could not stop it.  
  
Relena Darlain-Guierro stared apprehensively toward her driveway from her bedro--, their bedroom window as her frail hands clinged desperately upon the laced curtains. It was abnormally dark out, with no moon to reflect the sun's rays to lighten the obscure earth below. The stars were too faded to help, at least according to Relena.  
  
Her eyes never moved from that dreaded driveway, the one Daniel Guierro strode recklessly into every night, drunk as always after a long day's work and a short night's feastivities with the boys. The routine was similar almost every night now. He would come home drunk around eleven or twelve and hunt her down to abuse her: physically or sexually to relieve his frustrations. Relena subconciously tightened the long, baby blue robe that concealed the scanty nightclothes he had insisted she wear. She feared what would happen is she disobeyed him. She was once able to stand up against his demands, to sternly say no, but the outcomes were... were unimaginable. She didn't want to allow those torturous memories to invade her mind once more. She wouldn't, couldn't let them. All she knew, was that he had successfully broken her once firery spirit... somehow.  
  
A lone tear escaped the boundaries of her eyes and slid smoothly down her porcelain face as she slowly stepped away from that forsaken window. He was going to be later than usual tonight. Relena hesistantly stepped into her walk-in closet and cautiously dug behind her clothes to uncover a forbidden box. It would be forbidden if Daniel knew about it anyway. Her thin, ivory fingers grasped the lid to reveal a dusty, ragged bear with two beady eyes and a faded red ribbon. Her fingers caressed the ruffled, brown fur as another tear escaped to land on the bear's woolen nose. "Heero," Relena choked out the name as one of another life.  
  
Indeed, it was another life, what seemed like ages ago but was in fact only five years in the past, before she had lawfully taken the name Mrs. Daniel Guierro. That was when a young boy stole her heart and interest with his deadly secrets and mysterious life. When she was filled with that same intense fire that grew in his own soul.  
  
Relena cuddled the bear close to her heart as she retained a fetal position in a sense to protect it. It was, afterall, the only solid memory she had left from her previous life since Daniel had taken it as his authority to rid their house of all her memories and treasures. And so, he burned every gift, every picture, and every possession she had once owned, except for the bear. Relena had somehow managed to keep it secret from him, thus saving her last possession and the only gift given to her by Heero Yuy.  
  
Suddenly, a flood of long, over-due tears were unleashed as Relena surrendered herself to a few moments of vulnerability alone, where she was safe, for the time-being. "Oh... Heero! Why! Why did it turn out this way?... How did it? Why did you let me go when you knew all along? Heero... I still... I still love you!" Crumbled on the carpet's rough texture inside the dark closet, Relena continued to weep until her intuition commanded her to get up.  
  
Her flooded eyes fluttered open just in time to catch a glimpse of the headlights of a all-too familiar car illuminate through her window. In a sudden panic with adrenaline pumping, she scrambled for the box to conceal the bear once more and nervously threw the box behind all the clothe. Without a second thought, she dashed to the window to find her drunken husband stumbling awkwardly toward their doorway.  
  
Not again! She knew what was coming next, it was so predictable every night, but she still couldn't prepare herself mentally. She was always dwelling in disbelief nowadays. She jumped frightenedly as she heard the door slam, shaking the entirety of the house as the sound throbbed against the walls. He was more drunk than usual.  
  
Relena swiftly turned, facing her back toward the window to allow her eyes to dart toward their bedroom door. The door vibrated in its hedges as Daniel threw different, inanimate objects towards the walls recklessly. He was definitely not in a good mood! Relena shrank further against the window attempting to brace herself for the oncoming impact. However, it never came, not from him directly anyway. As another wave of vibrations shook the house, Relena heard something loosen above her. She shot her head up just in time to catch sight of the bar with the laced curtains plummeting towards her to send her into an endless abyss of black. Her mouth parted to speak Heero's name once more as her body crashed to the floor with the bar making its final nesting position on her back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Too be continued.... maybe?  
  
AN: It is up to all of you, afterall. I hope it wasn't too confusing, but if I do decide to continue this, there will be lots of flashbacks to fill in the blanks. I kinda already have a full outline for this story laid out, but I am going to need some encouragement, because it will be very mentally draining for me to write, especially when it is going to be very depressing and dark. SO, please tell me what you all thought... I know this isn't much, but maybe I will write the next few chapters before I decide to cont. or discont. it. Well, until next time! 


	2. Unwanted Memories

Blinded Depths by: WolfCry17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the gundam wing characters I borrow in this story.  
  
AN: I am so sorry that it has been so long since I updated, but yeah, my job, school, AP exams, SATs, art projects, ...um yeah. Hee, hee...not to mention my car got all screwed up due to a suicidal deer jumping in front of my car at midnight a few weeks ago! Which by the way costed me $2100 to fix. Stupid Deer!!! But my car is back now, thank goodness! Stupid deer!!! Basically, my spare time has been used to crash and just sleep, so I haven't written very much. Sorry guys.  
  
The good news is, I was so thrilled to recieve so many reviews on this story that I have decided it is worth continuing. And on that note!!!!!!  
  
APerfectSoldier87: Thank you so very much for reviewing, you never know...I just might make this one my primary fic since I have recieved so much needed support!!! I loved your new word...just for me (lol). Actually, I use "Greatness" all the time when I think something is awesome, so i completely welcome made-up words ;P  
  
Purple-Jaxie: Thank you so much for your coments. I really appreciate it. Especially when I write in this style, it takes me forever just to think which words would work best together... which is another reason why it took me so long to update. sorry :(  
  
onemeanrabbit: Thank you so much for reviewing. I am very glad I have your attention!!!!  
  
Angel Yuy: Thanks to bits! I will certainly continue as long as people remain interested!  
  
Nubia: Thanks a lot Nubia. I really appreciate it!!!!  
  
Gohan-Chan: Hmmm.... I think you'll have to keep on reading to find out what happens next. Sorry, it took me so long. Thanks!  
  
Ladybug: Thank you Ladybug, and so very very sorry that I left you all hanging for so long!  
  
fairytaleprincess03: Thank you tons for reviewing. I really appreciate it!!! And I will definitely ignore flames, I promise...I am actually surprised I haven't gotten any yet, and maybe that will continue. Well, here's hoping!  
  
Airen2: Hey! I am so glad you read this fic. I was wondering whether you would or not. THANK YOU!!! (lol) I know the first chapter was really confusing...it kinda confused me too, especially with where I was going to go with it. And I don't know if this chapter will clear much else up, but by ch.3, I am planning to give enough flashbacks for everyone to fill in the holes. However, this style is so different, that it is going to be hard for me, especially switching from Too Lost to be Saved to this. Please let me know of course if I need to change anything! Thanks again Airen2!!!  
  
Serena73: Thank you so much for your opinion Serena73... I really, really appreciated your time! I am going to try and stay consistent with Relena and Heero's feelings and the writing style. (hopefully!)  
  
jisAtsU siLENcE: Thanks so much for reviewing!!! I really appreciated your thoughts.  
  
BLUE ICE 2: Sorry! But I love cliffhangers to death... you can ask anyone who has read my other stories... I really, really love cliffhangers!!! Thanks so much for your review!  
  
riku-inuyasha: I have to say, I have never recieved a review like yours before!!! ( ;P ) And no worries, I will continue!!!!  
  
Strawberry Hee-chan: Thanks so much for your enthusiam! I really appreciate it! Really, everyone's review has sparked me to write as often as I can spare!  
  
Heero'sMINE: Happy belated birthday!!! I don't know how late it is, but I tried!!! Does that count ( puppy-dog eyes) Sorry for the last part being so confusing... hopefully, everything will clear up as the story progresses. Thanks so much!!!  
  
vicky: Thank you for reviewing my fanfic. I appreciate it lots, and I will certainly continue!  
  
DesolateAznVamp: Thanks! I love depressing too, it keeps the story so emotional...and I will!  
  
Thanks again everybody! I really appreciate everyone's thoughts. A LOT!!! And if anyone has any questions, suggestions, anything, please drop them by my email or through review, -k-. Now on to Ch. 2!  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Silent winds collapsed noisily against the loose, unsturdy walls of worn-down buildings that served no purpose, but to house the unfortunate and lowly. Graffiti etched upon the crumbling walls voiced their opinion of the nonchalant world, the world they found fault with, because if left them to rot miserably, painfully. The cracking streets were littered with every unsanitary piece of waste, including random pieces of newspaper that blanketed the shivering cold.  
  
A lone silhoutte tracked its intruding shadow into the slums of the colony, passing flickering streetlights that swarmed eith every light- loving bug imaginable. A piece of newspaper clipping blew into the air to rest next to the leather black boots of the man. His sharp, prussian eyes glared daringly down to examine the intrusion. "Unexpected Cancellation of Donations for the Homeless! Vice Foriegn Minister Darlian Gives in to ESUN Threats." Prussian eyes hardened in fierce agitation, and the man kicked the worthless piece of paper in frustration. She was invading his mind again, torturing him.  
  
Heero Yuy drew a rough hand to his head to brush through his unkept, dark brown locks. He didn't understand, didn't want to understand it. No matter where he averted his eyes, she was there, starring deeply toward him with a cryptic expression, one he had tried vainly to define endless times before. He didn't even need the use of his eyes to see her. His mind kept a perfect replica of her, an unwanted replica. She alluded him, yet was always there with him. She was a constant fixation that he wanted to relieve himself of as soon as possible. But he couldn't... wouldn't.  
  
However, it wasn't a question of could or would; it was a matter of must. She was married now, completely out of his reach. Not that she was ever truely within his grasp. Except... for a fleeting moment, she was his, before... when he existed as nothing more than a mindless, emotionless machine with only one objective: seek out and destroy. And then, suddenly, she came into his heartless life and clinged to him for strength as he later and even still clings to her for meaning. That was when he was trapped between two siblings who hardly knew each other: one of which he hated, yet loved to rival with, the other of which he loved, yet hated to remember, to cling upon. That same rival took her away from him, and that same rival introduced her to a sickeningly wealthy banker and son of a prostegious ESUN senator... Daniel Guierro.  
  
From the start, Heero loathed Daniel's very presence, his constant proximity near Relena. Something about him, his haughty posture, his arrogancy, his eyes, the way he looked at her, something was off. Heero growled callously toward space where the earth hung in the sky. He continued to stalk into the night, fading into the homey blackness and desolance of the night, and vanished as if his presence never trodded along that wasting street.  
  
Beams of stray light illuminated through clear glass upon a stirring Relena as a frail hand shot to the back of her head. Sharp pain shot up her skull as her face scrunched up from the intense ache. 'What happened?' She fought blindly to regain composure when a mixed, incomprehensible mess of images from the previous night intruded her mind. None of which made any sense. Relena struggled to raise her aching body against the headstand of the empty bed until a trespassing hand pushed her back down.  
  
"My mistress, you must rest! Lie back down."  
  
Relena groaned as more excrutiating pain shot up her spinal cord, too much pain. What was this pain from... did he hit her, or... rape her, again... she couldn't remember. "Paign, what happenedlast night, I don't r- remember."  
  
The red-haired maid glanced toward Relena, worry evident in her emerald eyes. "My lady, you appeared to have fainted last night. Poor Danny! When he found you unconcious on the floor... he was so concerned. He caled in to ESUN to inform the president that you were terribly sick. I am on strict instructions to keep you motionless in bed."  
  
Fainted? No... that was a lie. It wouldn't hurt so much if she merely collapsed upon the ground. The last thing she remembered was banging, incessant banging! The walls were vibrating, and Daniel, he was late and completely drunk, it was a miracle that he made it home. Then, she suddenly saw something hurling towards her... white lace... the bar, the bar that held up the curtains... it fell unto her, crushing her body beneath its iron weight. Then... darkness.  
  
"Where is Daniel?"  
  
"At the bank, my lady, of course. Oh, mistress, he was so worried over you. He blamed himself for allowing you to work as extensively as you do--" The simple-minded maid rushed about the room, yacking about this and that, causing Relena's mind to swirl from the maid's round-about movements.  
  
'Wait a minute! Daniel. Concern!' How did those two words end up in the same sentence? How many more lies would exit out of this over-talkative woman's mouth anyway? 'He must have paid her... or threatened her.' Relena's face enveloped a dark disposition as she drew her knees toward her, clutching them towards her chest in a rocking position. "Paign, please leave, I'm tired."  
  
Paign quickly ceased her mindless chattering to awknowledge her mistress, and with hesitation, bowed and exited the room. As she closed the door, Paign leaned her shaking body against the wall for support and raised her hand to stare blankly at a tiny copper key, that dreadful key. She couldn't do it, not to Miss Relena, she just couldn't, but what if...  
  
Flashback to that morning  
  
Haughty, violet eyes glared menacingly toward Paign's trembling form, obviously enjoying the interrogating effect they had upon Paign's body. After he was satisfiedwith his overwhelming power over her, he abrubtly thrusted a tiny, copper key into the palm of her hand. "Relena is not to be allowed out of her room, no matter what. Is that understood?" He sneered at her, tempting, daring her to object to her obvious task.  
  
Too rigid for confidence, Paign nodded her head so lightly that Daniel had to do a double-take to confirm that she was indeed shaking her head. "Yes, sir," she mouthed the words, no sound could escape her. She slowly shifted her body to secure the key in her apron pocket, but froze stiff. An unexpected wetness, warm yet sinister, crawled slowly up and down her neck. Her breathing cut short, she stood there motionless out of reflex. She didn't know what else to do.  
  
"That a girl!" Daniel breathed hot airupon her pale flesh before continuing to nuzzle her neck. "Afterall, she is my wife, and I am terribly worried that she isn't recieving enough rest, am I not, Paign?"  
  
It was all Paign could do to answer him, gently nod. His tongue pulsated against her skin in tiny circles and all she could do was stand, stare blankly ahead. This sudden hunger in him made her sick, disgusted with his lustful drive for any female skin. This must be response to the lack of satisfaction he recieved from his wife the night before. Lucky for Relena, he had stumbled in last night raging mad until he collapsed due to an overdose of alcohol and drug abusewhile attempting to half-climb, half- crawl up the stairs.  
  
end flashback  
  
Paign's eyes never strayed from the trembling key that was clasped between her thumb and forefinger. She couldn't... SHe had to. With a shaky determination, she swirled around on her heel and closed her eyes before jamming the key into the keyhole to lock it. Her hand slowly pulled away as she took a few steps back. How would God ever forgive her for what she had just done? She walked away slowly, feeling absolutely dreadful.  
  
Relena's ears suddenly perked to the sound of clicking and jerked her head toward her bedroom door with surprise written in her eyes. 'No!' Relena stumbled off the bed in haste, landing in a clumsy heap. 'She couldn't... s-she wouldn't.' She scrambled to reach the door knob. 'She did! Why!' She collapsed to the floor on weak knees, dragging her arms down the side of the door to support herself. "He can't do this! He can't just keep me locked up like this!" She sobbed miserably as she started banging on the door with intense force, partly out of anger and partly to get someone's attention.  
  
"PAIGN! LET ME OUT! I CAN"T STAY IN HERE! DANIEL CAN"T DO THIS, PAIGN! PAIGN! Let me- let me out!" She clawed at the door in a helpless attempt to get out, to escape this wretched room, this wretched life. Why couldn't she escape? How did it get this far?  
  
Memories flooded her, engulfed her mind into the past as she hugged herself into a fetal position upon the floor, pouring salty tears to soak into the carpet's textured fibers. The floor spun in her eyes as she drifted into unconciousness once more to another place, another time...  
  
Flashback  
  
4 years earlier...  
  
Soft music of woodwind and string instruments filled the crisp April air as flagrant, white rose petals floated like feathers to the ground, littering it with delicacy. Silk, green fabric draped from Relena Darlian's shoulders, molding around her body, displaying her curves splendidly at the tender age of seventeen. Everybody who was anybody was there, mostly due to keep up appearances. After all, it was her birthday, this seventh of April.  
  
Amongst the many faces, familiar or strange, however, Relena's ceralean eyes found little comfort in the claustrophobic room, Oh, there was Lady Une and her adopted daughter, the daughter of her only love, the girl Mariemaya Krushrenada. And there was Dorothy Catalonia, but Relena still felt so alone, so desolate from the world around her.  
  
She stood motionless, blankly starring toward the crystal glass between her fingertips as her hand swirled the cup around, swirling the garnet red liquid inside. She watched different hues of red mix within her glass as light shot the colors to the walls, allowing the colors to dance. As she observed the colors illuminate in her mind, a completely different image invaded her mind. 'Heero.' She wasn't sure if she would see him later that night or not. Would he surprise her as he did the past two birthdays in her life, or would he even show up at all?  
  
Little time was given to her to ponder those thoughts. A sudden chain of thuds shook the chandliers as people shot their gazes toward the double doors, many dropping their glasses in the process, including Relena. The crimson liquid poured out upon the floor, staining her shoes and the trim of her dress. Her eyes furrowed in a set glare as she stepped toward the invading group all dressed in camouflage, guns ready in their hands. "Who are you? What do you want?" She inspected each member of the group, taking in their facial features one at a time, just waiting for one to take a stand.  
  
Suddenly, the most buff of all the men stepped forward to her, swinging a gun to relax against her forehead. Relena never faltered, even when a chain of gasps sounded throughout the room. The owner of the gun grinned maliciously with a sinister light gleaming through his eyes. He knew she wouldn't falter. He had expected it, anticipated this moment against the strongest woman in the world, not to mention the most powerful. It was enticing.  
  
"I suggest that if you all want your precious Vice Foriegn Minister to live long enough to see another sunrise, the nyou will all do exactly as we say." His gray eyes found Relena's ceralean ones once more. "And you! You may care nothing for your own life, my dear, but I am afraid that if you try to pull anything, my gun might find a more appealing target."  
  
Relena's features only hardened, transfixed upon the conspicuous threat before her. "You haven't answered my question."  
  
The man motioned his men to surround the guests and herd them together like cattle before glancing back toward Relena. "You are quite bold, my dear. I expected nothing less of the sister of Zeches Marquise. So, I'll amuse you." He turned his head to motion one of the subordinates, "Rogers, bring me the commander in chief of the preventer organization. Vice Foriegn Minister Darlian is insisting we reveal our demands before she decides to cooperate with us."  
  
Relena intently watched the rebel direct Lady Une towards them with a gun pointed to the spine in her back. Lady Une neither faltered nor allowed the rebel faction to relish in satisfaction toward their achievement in fazing her. Her eyes remained closed, content upon seeing only the inside of her eyelids. She knew exactly which steps to take and when to stop. The ex-Oz soldier's commanding, yet elegant presence astounded Relena.  
  
Lady Une finally revealed the brown hue in her eyes, the very eyes that frightened hundreds, yet commanded a strong sense of respect from hundreds more. She glared icily toward the man, obviously challenging him to pull the trigger on her. "Will you answer the Vice Foriegn Minister now or should I repeat her to refresh your memory?"  
  
The man glared viciously toward the head preventer before turning his gaze hard upon Relena. "We, 'Epyon de Telos', have occupied the Sanc Kingdom castle. Our demands are as follows: the right to bear arms, the release of our imprisoned comrades, one-third of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation budget as ransom. If these are not met within twenty-four hours, we will detonate a nuclear warhead... that is all. Until these demands are met, you are our prisoners. Lady Une, I suggest you contact someone of significance to inform them of this vital information, hmmm?"  
  
Almost ten hours passed, ten nerve-racking, excrutiating hours. There was nothing to do, nothing that could be said except sit down shaking with utter worry. Everyone was nervously silentwith silent prayers, silent hopes that they might be rescued. Relena tried to comfort them, to erase their fear, but with little success.  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the rather crowded room was unlocked and immediately thrusted open, revealing the rebel faction soldiers once more. Relena's gaze etched a sense of shock when she saw one of their own tied up and being thrown into the room like a traitor. Curious, she scrambled to his side once the rebels exited once more and relocked the door. "Sir, are you alright?"  
  
"Of course I am, O'jousan!"  
  
Relena's eyes widened as the sound of a familiar voice registered in her mind. "D-Duo!" Tears of joy filled her eyes as she removed his hat and sunglasses to confirm her suspicions. "Oh, Duo!" Relena threw herself into his welcoming arms, releasing all of her bottled up emotions upon his shoulder as he instinctively tightened his hold of her.  
  
"It's alright good-lookin', everything's fine now. All five of us are here trying to control the situation. We'll get you all out of here in a few minutes, k?" Duo smiled reassuringly as he tried to shush the tearful Relena. How Heero would clobber him if he saw his close bud holding unto his girl like this. He had to let out a shaky laugh at that thought.  
  
However, Relena pulled away quickly with a mixture of shock and curiousity filling her eyes. "Heero's here!" A rare smile lit up her porcelain features, erasing her escaping tears. She struggled to stand up almost in a daze as she starred breathlessly toward the doors. He was just outside. That single thought lifted her spirit to an uncalculable degree.  
  
Nearly an half hour later, the doors reopened to reveal a relief- washed Sally Po, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre, who all smiled triumphantly at the room's occupants. Relena greeted and thanked them hastily, yet politely, before running out of the building with only one person on her mind. She had to see him. But what she found was clearly unexpected. There it was. She was face to face again with the wing zero. Shocked eyes watched intently as the hatch opened to reveal a touseled, chocolate brown head. "Heero."  
  
Heero's gaze immediately found the girl he had come to rescue. "Relena." He casually jumped down from the zero to stand before her and check if she was alright for himself.  
  
Relena tried to breath in some air, but only recieved the thick musk of Heero's body... Heero's smell. It sent shivers down her spine as tiny goosebumps formed along her arms as a strange heat vibrated from her lips. And his eyes, the depths of them engulfed her into a sea of prussian blue. He was here, before her now, and she couldn't speak a single word. However, words were just not necessary between them, especially now.  
  
Before either one knew what was happening, Heero thrusted his weight forward to catch claim of hers in a desperate kiss, a hungry, long-awaited kiss. They had only kissed once before, before the mariemaya coup de'taet. Only that one was rather shy and niave, especially compared to this one. Heero deepened the kiss only to recieve a greater reaction from Relena who responded with just as much force. They both desaperately needed one another, and there was absolutely no one else around to put their sudden open display of affection toward one another to shame.  
  
end flashback  
  
That simple, fruited taste of that one particular kiss still lingered on Heero's lips, taunting him with samples of something he could never have. He still didn't know what had possessed him to kiss Relena like that. He didn't even think he knew how to do that, but man, did he like it. It awoke a strange fire in him that both fueled him and intoxicated him. He couldn't escape it, he didn't want to, he just wanted more.  
  
Heero abruptly shook his thoughts aside with a thick growl as he ascended up the stairs that led to his apartment, attempting to dig out his keys from his pockets during the process. However, when he reached his apartment, he found the keys unnecessary... the door was open.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
AN: OMG! I never thought I would ever finish this chapter! It just dragged on for me, but now that school is practically over for the year, maybe the chapters will come out sooner. Maybe! Anyway, I know this story is really, really confusing right now...but I decided that I like it this way. It will of course clear up as the story progresses, but I think for right now, I will linger on the idea that I can keep you all guessing. Hee Hee, I am so evil!!! (Hey! At least I decided to continue... that has to count for something, right!!!)  
  
Anyway, I like the idea of having lots of flashbacks... so this story will be a pretty balanced mixture of present events and flashbacks... hopefully this style will prove helpful. Neway, I hope you have enjoyed this story thus far... hopefully, my next chapter will be out before the end of June. And, if my luck holds out, I might be able to get the next chapter of Too Lost to be Saved out by Jun 1st, again, maybe! Well, til next time.  
  
byz WolfCry17 


	3. Running

**Blinded Depths**

by: Wolfcry17

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters from Gundam Wing. But Bandai, I would be more than willing to buy it from you..... if I had the money that is. ;p

**AN**: Konnichi'wa min'na yo. Daijoobu desu ka. (sorry guys... just practicing some japanese...er...Nihonjin. It just translates to: "Hey everyone! How are you doing?") Thanks bunches for all the reviews guys, I really appreciate it bunches!!! Here's the next chapter to Blinded Depths, and I hope it is less confusing, but the first few chapters will probably rise more questions than answer them, but I promise, all will soon be revealed. Sorry again for taking another two months to update, but I didn't think my new job would take so much time. I have been working 14 hours a day, 6 days a week, so I have been less than enthused to do anything but sleep. But, good news, it is a seasonal job and the season is ending, so maybe I can get down to business and get this story going, really going. More good news: I have the entire plot line finally figured out, and I have already started Chapter 4!!!!

Speaking of Chapter 4, little preview: the title is called "A Dream of the Past"!!! So, look forward to it please! It will reveal many holes along with answer your questions, hopefully! So, everybody, enjoy!!!

fairytaleprincess03: Thanks so much, especially for your enthusiasm. It makes me feel as if I am doing this right. I will try to get each chapter out as soon as possible, but I really like this idea, so I want to make sure I do it right. So, so sorry for the wait. I hope it was worth it.

jisAtsU siLENcE: sorry, I have my reasons for them being apart at the moment. (winkwink) I hope my next few chapters will answer your questions, but trust me, there is a good reason behind everything I am writing. Thanks so much for your review!!!

Ladybug: Thanks so much, I really appreciate your comments! I really am evil... but I will make it up to Relena at some point, and Heero needs to get his rear end in gear in order to come after her. Who knows???

Kyoko Makoto: Thank you so much for taking the time to review my fic!!! I am glad you approve! I will try my best to get each chapter out ASAP.

Genki no Yuuki: Gee, thanks so much!!!! (blush) I don't know if it will be famous, but I am trying so hard to make this fic just right, so I hope I do get lots of feedback. So far, you have all been so great, I appreciate everyone's comments alot! Especially when the more I receive, the more I am inspired to write more! I promise though, that I won't stop as long as the interest remains high and that scene you are waiting so much for, I'd love to see that too! Thanks so much again!!!

Nubia: One of my older reviewers. I am so glad to see you are still interested in my fics, I think I have lost some interest from other older reviewers, but thanks so much for your support!!! And, you'll just have to read on to see what happens next!!! Hope you enjoy!!

AnimeBabe90: Thanks so much for your comments about my fic. I really appreciate it lots. I was so afraid that it would be boring when I submitted it to your site, but thanks so much. By the way, the rest of you out there, please help support AnimeBabe and visit her site, which is posted in her stat page, and submit some of your work, please. Thanks again AnimeBabe.

Airen 2: I was almost afraid for a while that I had lost your attention after not updating for so long. (sniffsniff) But, then you reviewed, and I made a little dance! Thanks so much for reviewing again, I always love to hear from you!!! Sorry about the confusion again! That is frustrating everyone it appears. (hides in corner) Sorry guys!! Thanks, I really love using some of the manga material too, cause there is so much there that really shows evidence of Heero and Relena's relationship and they do provide great possibilities for plots! The only one I am missing is Blind Target. (sniffsniff) Newaz, I hope you look forward to this chapter and many more, and I look forward to hearing more from you. THANKS!!!

Strawberry Hee-chan: Thanks so much for your review, but I hope you were able to hold out til now. Sorry, again for the delay! I hope you enjoy this chappy as well!!!

Daniele-Marx: Thanks for the review! I appreciate it lots!

raven: Thanks so much for reviewing my fic!!! You'll just have to read on to find out what happens to poor Relly and Heero, along with that "louse of a husband" of hers. It may take a while for me to really get this fic going, but I promise I will try to make it worth the wait!

sandy: Thanks so much for your review. I am very pleased you like my fic, and I have never been to Indiana, but sorry!

Red Lion 2: I really appreciated your reviews Red Lion, I took them to heart trust me, and after I read them, I suddenly had a strong urge to write more right then and there, so thanks bunches. You're right though, it is very fulfilling at the same time as draining! And I'll try to keep forging ahead as long as it is worth doing so! I promise I will finish this story! Thanks so much, and please enjoy!!!

angelofmayhem: sorry again that it took me so long to update, but I hop this chapter was worth your wait. Thanks bunches for your review!!!

mysticalfairy-05: Thanks so much for your review!!!! I really enjoyed reading it, especially since I completely agree with the whole Heero killing Daniel idea! But, you will have to see what happens. I hope this was worth your wait!!!

Thanks again for all of your reviews once again. Trust me when I say that the more I receive, the more I am inspired to write!!!!

Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 3 Running**

A.C. 202, L1: Heero's apartment

The door was open, unbolted from its hedges without reason. Heero approached the door cautiously, inspecting the damage. Strangely, there was no sign of a struggle, so only a professional could have accomplished such a feat. Heero stealthy entered the apartment with his gun cocked in his hand, but the furniture was exactly how he left it earlier that day. Nothing out of place, nothing mishappen. Peculiar would be an understatement to describe the...situation.

The soft click of glass jerked Heero's ears toward the compact kitchen. The intruder was still there, still there lingering mindlessly. Okay, so it was a very careless professional...what an oxymoron. Heero's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he rounded the corner to inch his vision into the kitchen just enough. He slowly switched the safety off to prepare to fire. The single sound did not go unnoticed, however. It was just enough to surprise the intruder, who was currently rummaging through Heero's very empty refrigerator. He knocked his head up against the top of the metal appliance with a loud thud and a familiar groan.

Heero's eyes widened as the intruder whipped around rubbing his injured head with a vengeance. Heero growled, irritably throwing his gun on the table carelessly and rolling his eyes in the entire process. "Duo! Intrusion is illegal, you know... even in the colonies."

"So is having a refrigerator with nothing to refrigerate, you know, food! Tangible substances!" Duo complained as he started to pursue the cabinets for something, anything to satisfy his weakening stomach. His eyes brightened into a vivacious hue of cobalt blue. A half-eaten bag of powdered donuts lay rejectedly in one corner.

Heero rolled his eyes again as he pulled a bottle of crown royal out of another cabinet with two glasses in between his fingers and some ice. "Cut the crap, Duo... what are you doing here and how the hell did you find me?" He slumped into one of the chairs next to the rotting, kitchen table as Duo shuffled his way on heavy feet over with white powder smudged around the line of his mouth.

"Yeah, I am doing great, Heero! Thanks for asking!" Duo joined him at the table in an overly-squeaky chair before gratefully accepting a cup of blended Sprite and Crown Royal. "Boy, that's really smooth. At least you have good taste. Where did you get this stuff by the way?!?"

Heero watched Duo intently, ignoring what he considered a rhetorical question as he sipped half-mindedly. "You haven't answered my question."

Duo glanced toward Heero whose gaze now appeared to be starring blankly toward his glass, slowly swirling the undesirable, yet intoxicating contents inside. Where would he start? How could he bring this up now, especially when his friend looked so torn, so lost as never before. There was no war to obscure that sullen look behind a cold, deadly mask now. Heero was clearly... lost. This would prove highly difficult. "Have you, um, have you spoken to Relena lately?" Duo silently cringed, shifting his feet from side to side in apprehension.

Heero's eyes darted like swift lightening toward Duo, perilous fury raging through that glare. "Get out."

That was all Duo wanted to do... really! However, he was determined to do anything, no matter how excruciating. He had to... for both Heero and Relena's sake. They both suffered so greatly. The least he could do is take a little bit of that suffering as well to relieve what he could of theirs. "Sorry buddy... I can't"

Heero suddenly slammed the glass on the table, causing several droplets of the venomous liquid to splash out. "Are you deaf, Maxwell?" He threw his body forward in haste to get out of that stifling chair, to get out of that stifling room. He was not in the mood for this. He didn't need to be reminded of the piercing pain that always shot through his body when he thought of her. "I am not talking about this, so leave."

"Not an option, Heero. I know you may care less what other people think about you, even when they care, but I can't just sit by and watch you close up into that shell that took you so long to break free from!"

Heero turned toward Duo with a cryptic expression. "You're right, I don't. I don't care about my life, what happens with my life and the people in it or lack there of. Relena is no longer part of my life, and I don't care about her or the past. Discussion terminated."

Duo shot up, knocking over his own chair to the ground, "Yes you do! Yes you do, and you damn well know it!" Duo tried to calm himself, but he had to get Heero to understand, somehow. "Heero... Relena, she's... she's in trouble."

And that was all it took. Duo watched befuddled, in complete shock, yet in subtle amusement, as Heero grabbed his jacket without another thought and headed for the door in silence. Somehow, Duo wanted to burst out giggling. "As I said before, as I continue to say: anything at all for the one you love. And she loves you, Heero, only you."

on earth....

The tiny click of a door unlocking roughly jerked Relena's ears as she shot up from her tearful position on the floor. She glanced at the digital clock quickly, which read seven o'clock, p.m.! 'I slept the whole day through!?' Her eyes gazed anxiously back toward that blasted door. "Daniel!" Relena almost yelped, but managed to contain her entirely-shocked mind. 'He's never home this early!' Never.

She watched his every movement closely, cautiously, as he smirked at her with a strange, sinister glint in his grey, nearly black eyes. Her anger was fueled by his somewhat amused outlook. "Daniel, how dare you! How dare you command Paign to lock me up in this room like some deranged animal and confine me from work!" Her eyes were ablaze with outrage and her soul was on fire, burning up inside her strained body. She shouldn't have spoken, but she did, and she was too blind to stop herself.

The cheerful look suddenly dissipated from Daniel's eyes as he turned from his wife's deadly gaze. "You needed the rest, Relena, you know that. Especially, when you fainted last night due primarily to over-exhausting yourself."

More lies, more deception. He was trying to fool her, to brainwash her from the hard-core truth, which she knew all too well. And just then, she didn't know how to react. Her stubborn pride told her to take a stand, like she once did, but the memories of bruises and scars all over her body told her not to make a sound.

"My responsibilities mean more to me than just some job, Daniel! It's my life, and you have no right to try and chain me up inside this pit hole like one of your maids... I am your wife, not your prostitute!" A rigid hand slapped a pale cheek, staining it with redness as her head was snapped sharply to the right. Hot tears fearfully trickled down her face, stinging her cheek and wetting her misshapen hair that was thrown recklessly over her face from the impact of the blow. Why did she speak? She did she always have to speak? Why did she ignore her mind's command and run her mouth?

"Yes, miss former queen, you are my wife, and as my wife, you are to honor and respect me, instead of accuse me of false assumptions that your wicked, feminine mind has conjured up. I will not tolerate an unfaithful nor disloyal wife. Is that clear?" Daniel's form loomed dangerously over her, like a serpent ready to strikes its prey. Whatever force kept him from her last night did not feel the need to save her ravaged body this night. Her body shuddered. It knew what was to come.

However, she tempted fate again as she persisted to fight, to hold her ground. "Your words are sickly twisted, Daniel. If either one of us has ever been disloyal in any way, it is you, and your distasteful passion to satisfy your lust." Relena starred deathly back to her abusive husband after roughly removing the hair from her face. She would not back down, not this night. Something new and strange told her to keep fighting, to hold on. Something was going to save her, and hope was she had left to grasp onto until that something did.

Daniel, in an outrage, crushed his fingers around her delicate wrist and forced it downward, causing her entire body to crash to the ground in a mangled heap. "You speak blasphemy, Relena, and your sins shall go unpunished. Heero Yuy is dead, and your daily thoughts of him are direct evidence of your unfaithfulness to me. Even when he was alive, he never loved you, and that's when you came crawling to me. Did you think I was blind of the reason you married me. You wanted to forget him, but your wretched mind still lingers over him, you still linger over a dead corpse instead of paying attention to what is in front of you!"

Relena felt a sick pain twist her stomach into untangable knots at the way Daniel spoke of the only man she ever found worthy enough worth loving. Anger, fury, sadness, regret: they all flooded her body at once causing her to react instantly without a moment's thought. "Maybe so, maybe you are right, and I have been wrong all this time. But, if there is anything I know to be true, it that I could never look at what was right in front of me when he was more of a man, even at seventeen, than you'll ever be!" Her mind wasn't ready for what happened next.

A wooden chair was flung in Relena's direction and whizzed just past her to crash into the mirror behind, causing shards of glass to fly everywhere, with a few piercing through her skin to reveal warm crimson. Relena winced at the sudden pain shearing through her body as Daniel stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Relena jumped as more doors slammed, including the front door. The motor of an engine flared to life outside as tires screeched down the driveway.

What had she done? She had no idea, no clue as to what to expect next. Without command, she stood up and darted out the door to get outside. She needed something pure, something fresh to cleanse her and the taste of air was the ideal cure. Ignoring her wounds, she wrapped her silk green robe around her body from the chilling air, especially with the warmth of her body slowly leaving her. She sprinted the luscious acres of green for about a mile until she found the black iron fence that caged her in, trapped from any pleasure she once knew. She grasped upon its plastic-paint surface for support to steady her breathing and racing heart.

She hated this twelve-foot fence. She cursed it and its evil purpose. It was a vain to her, and in pure outrage and the need to relieve some stress, she shook the fence roughly back and forth, letting out a scream of anguish. She let everything inside flow out of her just then, letting her pain escape for a few brief seconds.

Her hands soon weakened as she released the wretched gate. She had to get away from here, even if for a few hours. She just had to escape this place, this hell, to somewhere, anywhere. Anywhere... but here.

Relena's gaze hardened st the impossibly high gate. At five foot two, the stupid thing towered almost seven feet over her, and the bars were too slick to climb. She gritted her teeth in frustration until she saw a strong vine, a blessed thing, intertwined to the top of the gate a few feet away.

Determination set her features as she attempted to ascend the vine to the top, but evil little thorns scratched her already pierced skin. Letting out short whimpers of pain, she reached the top and climbed over to the other side with little grace. On the descent, she lost her footing and fell to the ground clumsily, spraining her ankle. Trying desperately to forget the pain, she stood unstable. She took one triumphant look toward the menacing fence before turning to limp away into the forest surrounding the Sanq Kingdom. She stuck close to the road, but kept herself well-hidden in the brush, thankful for her green robe, which further concealed her.

Relena leaned against an oak tree to rest a bit and figure out where exactly she was heading. She wanted so desperately to see her brother and sister-in-law, but there was no way she was going to let her only family see her in this condition. Going to Sally was a no. The Preventers would find out where she was and that could leak to Daniel. She wouldn't put Sally through that. Quatre and Dorothy were still on their honeymoon, or so she heard, and Duo and Hilde lived in the colonies. Then, she remembered something... something about a widely-known circus that was in town. Maybe an old comrade of Heero's was there. Trowa was his name with his sister, Cathy and recent girlfriend Middie, whom Relena met a few years back.

A familiar smell entered Relena's senses just then, the scent of rain. How she used to love that fragrance. She stood there a moment longer before a light shower fell upon the earth, seeping through her skin. She let the gentle droplets kiss her face for a brief instant before gathering her courage to find the location of the circus. She was told that it was secluded near the forest, so it was perfect for her to hide. 'Follow your emotions, Relena!'

Relena's eyes shot open, darting around her. She could have sworn she heard it. It was so distinct, so real, as if he was standing right beside her now. She shook her head to rid herself of such nonsense. Heero died. He died right before she married Daniel on a suicide mission her brother assigned him. She didn't want to believe it when the report came through that Heero was KIA, "killed in action." But, he never came back. And she never let go, never. Something in her heart told her not to, it told her to listen to the last words he said to her. 'Follow your emotions, Relena, always.' So, she pushed herself from the safety of the trunk and let her heart guide her steps. 'Follow your emotions.

in the middle of space...

Duo calmly steered one of Quatre's personal shuttles, setting a coordinate path for the next available window into the earth's atmosphere. It was an antique shuttle, the only one Quatre could spare, so he had to concentrate on manually piloting the shuttle in times when he would normally allow the computer to take over. Not that it bothered Duo, he was a fanatic for piloting antique aircraft, especially when he hated relying on machinery, and he was good at it too! Not that those skills mattered much in society today, but it was very leisurely to those who could afford it.

Duo glanced toward the man in the co-pilot's seat, who was starring intently toward the earth. He was apparently lost in deep thought and not in any mood to be trifled with. Duo's heart leapt out for his close comrade, his brother in arms. Despite Heero's cold demeanor, Duo and Heero had become basically brothers along with the rest of the gundam pilots, and even though Duo hardly knew Relena's brother, Zeches had become a to all the pilots as well, to Heero specifically. Somehow, it just seemed natural for Zeches and Heero to be brothers, since it is Heero, not Daniel, who rightfully deserves the title of being Zeches's brother-in-law.

Duo's thoughts turned to his newly-wed wife, Hilde, and the developing child within her womb. He wished to the heavens that Heero and Relena had what Duo and Hilde did, especially when those two had been through so much together, so much more than he and Hilde had. "You know... um... Hilde went to the doctor last week, and it's been confirmed. She is two months pregnant."

Duo glanced at Heero again for any kind of reaction, but much to his disappointment, though not to his surprise, Heero didn't make a single move, except to breathe. "Yeah, we don't know if it is a boy or girl yet, but I have a feeling it's a beautiful girl. If it is, what do you think of the name Trio Maxwell?"

Still no response.

"I thought Trio would be suiting since my best child-hood friend was Solo, and together we were a duo, hence where I got my name. And since Hilde, I and the bay make a trio–"

"Trio is a good name."

Duo's eyes brightened when he finally got Heero talking, but more so for his approval. 'So, he was paying attention.' "So, you are alive over there."

"Hn."

Duo groaned inwardly. So much for Heero's contribution to the conversation. Was it really constraining for him to say more than a few words, which were mostly blunt and right-to-the-point, or did he just like being an irritation to sociable people.

"Why did you come, Duo? I can handle this on my own." Heero really didn't mind Duo being there, he was accustomed now to Duo's presence. But, with Duo, there was always a mischievous reason for doing things he was unnecessary for, and this situation was just that.

Duo completely ignored the prideful scorn in Heero's tone. It usually meant that Heero was masking his emotions, so there was no point listening to him. "Because, whether you like it or not, I am your friend, and Relena is my friend too. I care about her, and right now, she is in trouble. And, besides, I would like nothing more than to crush that bastard of a husband of hers into hell."

Heero's fists clenched tightly at the very mention of the man who claimed Relena in holy matrimony. Then, Heero shot his head in Duo's direction, "Is this what this is about... her husband? She chose him, remember. There is nothing we can do to change that. Turn around."

"No." Duo wasn't going to allow Heero to run away this time, not when Relena needs him the most. The entire situation had gone on quite enough, his self-inflicted suffering, her abusive suffering. It was all going to end... somehow. "This isn't just because I hate the mention of the bastard, and this isn't just because I think the man she belongs with isn't the one she is married to. Heero, the guy is downright evil. Whenever I am at headquarters, Relena looks like a ghost of who she once was, not dead, but not alive either. And Sally, Wufei, and Lady Une have all seen more than I have. I don't know what exactly is wrong, but we all have a gut feeling that it has something to do with Guierro. You promised to protect her once, remember. You never break your promises!"

Heero's mind was racing, his heart thundering in his chest. He had promised that he would always protect her, and to this day he has never regretted nor failed to fulfill that promise. She had always been his mission, his life, and more than that, the only person he grew to love. "I can't go back. This was a mistake. She chose him... She chose him over me."

The last part was such a hushed whisper that Duo didn't know if it was just his imagination or not. No, it had to be real. It was written all over Heero's face, and in that moment, Duo swore he would never question Heero's humanity ever again. "She thinks you're dead. Everybody does, except Quatre and I."

Heero huffed. "That doesn't surprise me. That's how Zeches set it out to be. And yet, he doesn't even know that his mission failed to kill me."

"No, just put you in a coma for over six months." Duo hastily mentioned, but regretted it the moment he saw Heero's features harden once more. "Man, what happened between you and Rel?" But, Duo never recieved anwer. Heero was silent once more and soon sleep took over him.

**AN**: I am so sorrrry this took so long to get out. I thought I would have so much time during the summer, but turns out, I was dead wrong yet again. I hope it was worth your patience!!! I hope I can get Chapter four out soon, but I won't promise anything, since I can't follow through with those anyway. Until next time....sayoonara!!!!


	4. A Dream of the Past

**Blinded Depths**

by: Wolfcry17

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing.

**My Dear Precious Reviewers**!!!! Thanks for being so patient!!! I am truely SORRY!!!

Sorrow: Thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as I slowly progress!

Kai'sLover: Thank you so much for your enthusiasm!!! I really love it when a reader is so enthused... it really inspires me! Thank you so much!!!! And I agree about Daniel, but I am having an interesting time with his character, which will be further developed later! I hope you like this next chapter!

mysticalfairy-05: LOL!!! I am sorry I didn't update soon... I am a very slow writer... very slow. blushes with embarassment I hope you like this next chapter... I worked really hard on it... an I would really like your opinion!!

Vashs-daughter: Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy!!!!

Airen2: Thanks so much for your loyal input as always!!! I appreciate it so much!!! And I am so sorry about Too Lost to be Saved. I am working on it, but I am kinda stuck... kinda really stuck. I have it all planned out... it is just getting there that's really hard. But I hope you enjoy this chapter for now. Thanks Airen2!!!!

jisAtsU siLENcE: I am so sorry for not updating soon enough... and I really hope you like this next chappy. It is not quite so dark!

Ladybug: Thanks so much for your review! I was hoping to hear from you again! Please enjoy!!!

blissful trinity: Thanks so much for your review and opinion. I do hope this next chapter draws your attention again! Thanks!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4 -- A Dream of the Past

Flashback....

The day was bright with no clouds to hide the beams of the sun, no clouds to dampen the spirit of the young vice foriegn minister. After a tiring, but successful week if debates with the ESUN delegates, Relena could do nothing to stop herself from dragging her cheif of secruity to this simple little park. There was nothing Heero could do either to stop her. He wasn't sure he wanted to. Something possessed him in her office less than an hour ago to follow her, to let her lead him from the stress of work. Whether for the prime reason of his job: to protect her, or maybe because he came to realize that he indeed loved her, either way, he wanted her silently.

She was certainly in a playful modd, carefree of the world around her. That strength of her spirit was amazing to Heero. Any normal young woman who actually worked as hard as Relena would do nothing but complain. Not Relena. No, she took on her responsibility with great confidence and no complaint, and though difficult, she never faltered. It was her strength that attracted him to her as well as her kindness, her self-less kindness toward even the lowest of the low. But more than his love for her, her love for him vexed him beyond any comprehension.

He continued to watch her, but found she had disappeared over the horizon, or really, just a small hill. Anxious, Heero darted after her only to find that she was nowhere, absolutely no---. Something suddenly hit his head, not hard, but enough for him to react. His head snapped up to find the source and found Relena sitting on a steady branch of a mightly oak tree with a few nuts poised in her hand. She smiled gleefully at him.

"Relena, get down from there," Heero seethed.

"Sorry Heero, but if you really want me to come down, you're gonna have to catch me. Because, I feel rather comfortable up here!" Relena hadn't climbed a tree in years, but when she saw this perfectly climable oak tree, she couldn't resist. And now, she was teasing her body guard to dare to try to catch her, which was completely silly. Heero would have no problem catching her, especially if he was intent on getting her down.

Heero merely smirked at the obvious challenged and ascended up the tree with ease and to his amusement, Relena also ascended in attempt to get away from him. Fat chance.

"Relena, stop being foolish. You are going to hurt yourself."

"I'm not a fragile rag doll, Heero!" Relena huffed in irritation and a little defiance." I can handle a few bra---AHHH!"

Heero's eyes shot up as soon as he heard the branch snap. He saw Relena's loose body falling, helplessly attempting to grab something, anything to escape her fall. Heero dug his foot to steady himself as he quickly stretched out his hand to grasp her. As she fell, he grasped her upper arm, but she slipped through him until their hands interlocked. Relena held on to him for dear life as he lifted her slowly up to his branch, to the safety of his arms. She breathed heavily into his chest as he held her protectively to him once he had he safely straddled on the branch.

"...branch," she finished, though the word was muffled by Heero's preventer jacket. Now, she felt foolish. Why did she have to fall like a clumsy, indoor girl, like a helpless damsel-in-distress?

"Relena?" Heero breathed heavily into her hair, his own breath cut short. He lifted her chin tot ake a look at her." Are you alright?" She wasn't; he could tell. She was trembling, though she was bravely trying to hide it.

"Y-yes... I'm fine. Thank you, Heero." She tried to calm her heartbeat, but her close proximity to heero was not helping in the least.

"Relena, you should have come down when I told you--"

"Heero, please don't, don't patronize me. I know it was stupid, but I...I just wanted to feel like I wasn't so... so helpless."

Heero's eyes hardened as he gently shook her. "Don't talk like that, Relena, don't you ever talk like that. You are too good for that." His hands dug through her mangled hais as he held the sides of her tear-stained face.

Relena starred into his prussian orbs as his thumbs gently caressed away her tears, the tears she didn't even know she had begun to shed. "Heero, I..." But Heero shushed her as he abruptly pulled her to him, to capture her. She melted to his savory touch, to the gentle, though uncertain caress of his lips against hers. But, Relena pulled away, shocked, to say the least, and questioning.

Heero, also dumbfounded, for both his actions and her reaction, studied her with a clouded mind. He couldn't think, couldn't move. It wasn't the first time he had subconciously kissed her without a second's thought, but the first was nothing like this. "Relena, I'm so--"

Her fingertips shushed him immediately. "Don't." She cautiously moved towards a very stunned Heero Yuy and hesistantly removed her slender fingers to reveal his lips right before she shyly brushed against him. However, it wasn't lomg before he hungrily took over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

flashback....

Heero strided down the hall with a single cup of steaming coffee and a small vanilla folder with a determined, yet slightly amused look etching his features. She was making this job harder than it was supposed to be. Not that he couldn't handle a challenge, but then again, she was probably the only person who could defeat him. But he had a mission to complete, a mission he assigned himself, and he could not fail, not this time. He failed once, or rather screwed up, and it resulted in an all-out war ecause of operation daybreak. This time would result much worse if he failed, because it would not only destroy this new era, but it would destroy his whole being, his whole soul.

A door appeared at the end of a plain hall, which he strode right through without a second thought, which alarmed a newly-hired assistant who was too slow to stop him from entering another room. "Relena."

A newspaper was shuffled around and laid on top of the desk to reveal a very amused, though strictly professional, Relena Darlian. She very casually set her elbows on her desk to settle her chin in her palms... almost too casually. "Yes, Mr. Yuy. Did you want something?"

Heero glared back to her sparkling, mischievous eyes. She was enjoying this a little too much. And, he didn't like how casually she was playing out to be, as if the apparent issue at hand was no big deal. 'Damn it, Relena... this isn't a game.' She was too much like him in so many ways, yet in others, they couldn't agree on anything.

"Oh, Coffee!" Relena's mask broke to adament desperation for the precious cup of caffiene, which was steaming up, in her bodyguard's hand, teasing her mindlessly. She ran up to Heero to clutch the life source, but was denied when Heero casually lifted the cup too high for her reach. "Oh, Heero! You're not playing fair!" She pouted pitifully. Depriving her of coffee was a rotten trick.

"And you are?" Heero eyed her satirically, placing emphasis on the word you, as he kept the cup steadied just above her reach. He wouldn't lose. "Sign it." He thrusted the vanilla folder in front of her, willing her to take it. And in an end effect, he took a sip of the cup before raising the cup agilely above her reach once more.

"You're so cruel!" Relena melted as she watched Heero enjoy the simple pleasure of caffiene on his tongue. That was horribly cruel. She glared at the folder with malice and weighed her options carefully. There really was no way out. If she tried to divert his attention, he might spill it, but if she didn't yield, she wouldn't make it through the day... and damn, she had a business meeting with the president of the ESUN this afternoon. "Heero, you would really deprive me, a workaholic and insomniac, of caffiene?"

"Yes."

"Heero!"

"If it means keeping you safe, then yes."

"But I have a meeting today!"

"I'll cancel it."

"Heero!!"

"Sign it."

"No."

"Okay. I didn't really want to go get another cup across the street anyway."

"It's from across the street! That little coffee shop!" She melted again. This was worse than slow torture. She grabbed the wretched vanilla folder and stalked over to her desk to grab a pen. This cup of coffee had better be worth it! She felt Heero casually walk up beside her with a most-satisfied gleam in his eyes, though it was very subtle. She thrusted the folder back into his hand as he carefully gave her the steaming liquid.

"Thank you."

Relena glared terribly toward his general direction as she sipped the warmth of the coffee. "You are not welcome." She hated to lose, but Heero cheated in a most crafty and devious way. It just wasn't fair. There seriously needs to be some sort of guideline to love and war. And now he was starring at her, gently, but overwhelmingly. There really, really needs to be rules for this love and war thing. It was hard to stay mad at him. After all, he was only being a bastard about the whole thing because he cared, right?

He suddenly pulled her closer to him within seconds and claimed her lips as his own in a hungry kiss, which she fully responded in. Okay, he cared; how could she have ever doubted him? Maybe there were no rules for a reason. She melted in his arms as he surrounded her in a firm embrace. He pulled apart reluctantly to allow her some air as he leaned his forehead against hers soothingly.

"What... what was that for?"

He looked deep into her eyes, into the window of her soul, her every being. "Because I owe you."

"You bet your ass you do!"

He was taken aback for a second before Relena smiled sheepishly at her direct boldness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

months later...

In many years, Relena could never remember when she'd ever been so happy. All of her friends were together, staying at one of Quatre's cabins that was secluded in the Swedish Alps near a small lake. It was a bright April morning and everyone was fired up to go on a hike. Duo and Hilde were of course, leading the way, with Wufei grumbling behind beside Sally. Quatre was being pulled off by Dorothy while Trowa, Middie, and Catherine mused quietly to themselves. Heero stayed close to Relena, but not too close. Relena and Heero weren't officially together, they never were. Their relationship was hard to explain, to say the least, and nobody dared question it, well, with the exception of Duo and Hilde. But, no one really knew what was going on, not even Heero or Relena, but somehow, that was good enough for now. Relena kind of liked the mystery and the random, much anticipated moments between them, and Heero liked keeping it to himself.

Just the same, Relena couldn't be happier, until she clumsily tripped down a couple of large stones as she was trying to climb down. Heero, who was already down below caught her instantly to prevent her from injuring herself further. Everybody had fussed over her, especially when Heero saw that she had sprained her ankle, but she tried to convince then that she was fine. In the end, Heero told them to keep going and he'd take Relena back to the cabin, so she could rest.

Relena felt horrible about the whole thing until she found herself alone with Heero in the living room as he tended to her sprained ankle. His simple touch, massaging her ankle, was enough to erase the pain and send a deep fire through her entire body. She suddenly flinched, though, when he rubbed against a very tender spot.

"I'm sorry. My hands are rough."

"No, please, don't stop."

Heero looked up at her, deep into her ceralean orbs, searching her, and suddenly lost all control. He didn't know it happened, or what caused it to happen, but he had her lips locked with his in a lustful hunger that he had never felt before. It was driving him mad, and he had to have more of her. And Relena was doing nothing, but encouraging him to continue as she dug her fingers through his mangled hair, which he automatically decided was his favorite feeling that he had ever experienced in his life. Her slender fingers, brushing through his locks, caressing and edging him closer to her. It was intoxicating. She was intoxicating.

She was intoxicating to his every being and soon both of their shirts were discarded on the floor as Heero trailed more kisses down her neckline, which she preceded to arch back. Her mind was too cloudy, too obscure to do anything, but react to his every lustful move. She felt his arms snake around her body, down to the small of her back. It was the most amazing feeling: his flesh pressed against hers. It was more than she could ever dream of... until a door opening sounded from the kitchen.

Heero and Relena pulled apart in a frantic.

"Hey Heero, Ojousan. I just came back to grab soething we forgot!"

Heero and Relena looked back at each other, both pairs of eyes wide and full of shock. "Duo!" they said in unison as they scrambled off the couch, kicking their discarded shirts underneath in the process and then jolting to the single bathroom to hide. Childish, perhaps, but how could one think with a clouded mind in apprehension?

But, Duo was heading in that exact direction without a second thought, or even a glance to the disheveled living room. He opened the door to find the shower running with steam rising out, foggin up the mirror. "Hey Heero, is that you?"

Heero and Relena jumped slightly in their arms in an attempt to make it look like only one person was in the shower as Duo scrambled around through the medicine cabinet. "Duo, what are you looking for?" Heero yelled over the steaming water as he held onto Relena, who was slightly under the shower head. Out of the two, she was the most soaked.

"I'm looking for Hilde's medicine. She's not feeling too well, but she's too stubborn to quit the hike, so now, I'm here." Duo spoke as he knocked several bottles to the floor.

" Why don't you check her suitcases?"

"Great idea, Heero!" he sprinted out down the hall in the next second.

Relena and Heero both let out a sigh of relief as they heard the door close shut. "Oh gosh... that was close! What do we do now... I'm all wet." Relena smiled sheepishly as water slid down her back and strands of wet hair stuck to the sides of her face.

Before Heero could respond, Duo re-entered the bathroom with a bottle of medicine and an empty bottle, which he preceded to fill up with water from the faucet.

The next thing Heero and Relena knew, a spurt of ice cold water splashed on them causing Relena to yelp from the bitter shock, catching Duo's curious, somewhat dumbfounded attention. Heero immediately brought her closer to him from out from under the cold water and to suppress her scream as much as possible, but it was too late.

Duo turned the faucet on higher, causing the shower to be unbearably freezing, and Heero and Relena both stumbled and fell in an ill-attempt to get away from the "ice shards". They took the shower curtain down with them until they were sprawled on the floor in each other's arms, tangled in an unmanagable knot with the curtain. Not good.

"Hello Duo," Relena smiled sheepishly with a bright blush coloring cheeks. Heero only glared at Duo, who was trying hard to suppress a laugh...okay, more than a laugh.

"I'm not even going to ask." Duo left with the goofiest smile on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything seemed perfect then, then when he was with her. But her mother told her long ago that attachment was risky, emotionally dangerous, because nothing lasts forever... nothing. She never fully believed it, though she remained cautious, especially when her father was assasinated during the war. But though her relationship with her bodyguard was strange, she couldn't believe that piece of advice. She was a fool, a fool in love.

Everything started to change when her brother came back to the preventer organization with Noin. It was around that time when she first met the son of politician Guierro, Daniel Guierro, an exceptionally successful and wealthy banker. He was the kindest person she'd ever met, nect to Heero, but Heero had begun to act distant from her around then. She couldn't understand why, couldn't understand what happened between them. He had quit his position as her personal bodyguard, sinking further into the shadows, sinking further into the perfect soldier once again. It would be weeks when she never saw him and weeks when he was often around and then one day, he just disappeared until that last rainy day.

During this time, Relena slowly fell apart until Daniel started to take care of her, heal her from the hole in her heart. She was reluctant to let him in at first, especially with Heero heavy on her mind. But soon, months later, she started to move on, with Daniel by her side every step of the way. She was grateful of course, but she didn't quite love him, and in her heart, she never gave up searching for Heero, looking around every corner or turning around whenever she had the strangest feeling of being watched or followed. But in the end, he was never there.

Until that day, that rainy day. it hadn't started out that way of course. It was bright and lucid with sunshine as she lingered in a public park in Tokyo, Japan. She lost herself in the huge park, admiring the beauty that surrounded her, until she came upon a lake, until she saw him.

Her heart stopped, jumping halfway in her throat. His figure was huddled on the ground, looking into the water as his hands moved along its surface, his face obscure. But it was definitely him. "Heero..."

He looked startled as he shot up at the sound of her voice and turned around to face her, subtlely timid, the girl he hadn't seen in months, the girl he was purposely trying to avoid. "Relena."

The gentleness in his eyes that he once held for her was gone, every emotion was gone. He stared blankly at her like the day he threatened to take her life. She wasn't frightened, she could never be frightened of him. However, she felt everything else: shock, anger, remorse, and grippling sadness. But she shallowed it all down beneath her best political mask. "So, um, how are you?"

Pain flashed through his eyes for a second when he noticed her political mask immediately replacing her true form. She had never done that before around him, especially when it was directed toward him. "I'm fine... what are you doing out here alone? You should go back."

Hurt. That was all that pulsated through her soul. Anger sudenly fired up to consume her weakness as her hand shot out to slap him hard across his cheek, which jerked his head to the side. "How dare you! How dare you patronize me after disappearing for months upon end without reason, without even a good-bye. You didn't think about what it would do to me, you didn't... you didn't."

Heero let her words sink in, knowing full well what he had done, what he had to do. It was for her own good. He had done everything for her. He would die for her. That's why he left, to protect her from the dangers of the world, and to protect her from him. He wasn't good for her, but she was too blind to see past that, too niave to look for someone better. "Relena, I didn't mean to cause you any pain, but... I didn't have a choice. I had to leave and good-byes just aren't my thing."

Tears threatened to cascade down her cheeks, but she fought to keep them concealed inside. But she felt a drop of wetness on her cheek. It wasn't her tears though. It started to rain lightly, and Relena secretly thanked God. If a tear did slip, at least it would appear as a raindrop instead. Soon, her hair was matted, soaked to her skin. She watched the rain fall across Heero's skin and his own mangled hair was matted on his own skin, slightly concealing his eyes. She slightly shivered, but he appeared to be unaffected.

"You should go."

She shook her head mildly in refusal. She couldn't leave, not just yet, bot until she knew the truth. "Heero, I have waited all this time just to see you again. I think I at least deserve an explanation."

"What about Daniel?" Heero cringed as he spit out the name. He didn't know why, but there was something entirely sinister about that man, especially in the way he treated Relena. It was almost like a con.

Relena looked up with a confused expression. Daniel had nothing to do with this. "What about him? He's just been a good friend for the past several months."

Heero unconciously clenched his fists tightly. Why was she so blind; couldn't she tell that it all had to be a scam. "I don't trust him, Relena. I think you should stay away from him."

"What? Why? He's a true gentleman," Relena cried out in frustration, "Are you jealous or something, which wouldn't make sense, because you left, remember? You left me all alone, and he was the only one to help me up. Where do you get off trying to tell me what to do anyway?"

"I'm not good for you Relena, and I will never be. I can't give you what you want, what you deserve. And that guy! He doesn't deserve you either! There's just... something not quite right with him."

She knew he was right about Daniel, well the not-being-right-for-her part, not the latter. She just didn't care for Daniel in that way, not in the way she did for Heero. "What I want Heero is you, not your past, not the perfect soldier, not the gundam pilot... just you. We all make mistakes Heero, and you are not the only one with fault, much less guilt. Without mistakes, we can't grow and learn from them. We can't change the world in light of those mistakes. You have to go through trials that make you a better person in the end, or life wouldn't be worth living in the least. And, you deserve anything that you could ever want, because you were always selfless enough to risk your life for another. And the war is over now, so you don't have to kill anymore."

"You're wrong, Relena... I was wrong. Look, Relena, I'm leaving on another mission tonight, and I won't be coming back, so don't try to find me." It was difficult to say... tormenting, but he had to do it. He had to let her go. And, more importantly, he had to get her to let him go, to move on with her life with someone better, someone worthy.

However, Relena was far from willing to let him, to let them go. And he was talking about another mission, like a final mission. He was planning to die again, wasn't he... only this time, he wouldn't try to survive. Her whole body was screaming, unable to accept reality, only the fantasy she had built up inside of her. "But... Heero, what about what we had, what about all those times, when we--" She was facing the grass now, watching the rain dance upon it.

"It was dream, Relena... nothing more."

Relena's eyes shot up to meet his, but only met with his retreating figure. Her eyes were in shock, void of emotion. He was already too far away, only a silhoutte hidden against the rain, which came down in an outpour, chilling her body to the bone. Only this time, she didn't shiver, didn't try to shake off the cold. Lightning sounded in the distance, crashing across the sky in brillant, jagged patterns. But she didn't jolt. She couldn't move. She was numb all over, and she let the rain consume her.

A shadowing figure, well hidden in the bushes and trees, carefully observing the painful exchange until the man he knew to be the former gundam pilot Heero Yuy left. The man smirked maliciously, 'She's vulnerable now.' He removed himself from his hiding place and walked up to the motionless Relena, who looked like a wet gutter rat, but with all the beauty she always possessed. "Relena? Relena, what are you doing out here... you're soaked!"

Relena looked toward Daniel, but didn't really see him, her eyes void of any emotion... just blank. She didn't respond. She didn't even awknowledge him.

Daniel came up to her with his trench coat and placed it protectively around her. "Here, let me take you home." He led the numb Relena through the park to his car with her hardly realizing what was happening.

It would be weeks until she recieved a most disturbing telegram that Heero Yuy was KIA. It would be months before she could stop crying over him. It would be half a year before she gladly accepted Daniel's proposal. It would be a year after that when he started abusing her and a year before she first ran away. It would be a year after the marriage before she knew why Heero really left, and that he was still alive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** I am really sorry about any errors in this chapter, but I was really rushed to finish it and send it in that I didn't have time... so if I find errors later, I will just revise, but for now, I hope this is enough. I am so sorry that it took so very, very long. It was hard to finish this chapter, because my thoughts were so scattered, and my main aim was to give a few glimpses into what Heero and Relena once were, and how it ended, even though the real reasons are still obscure. There is a major, though subtle, clue in this chapter to what really happened. Maybe one of you can figure it out before I get the next chapter out... which will give you plenty of time. hee hee! It is really subtle though. Anyway, I will try to get the next chapter out asap! And also the chapter for Too Lost to be Saved...heh, first I have to find the story... I will find it, but it has been temporarily misplaced. SORRY!!!! :(

Please Read and Review!!! I really want to know what you guys thought! Should I completely revise it, or leave it alone to add to the mystery? Was the scrambled flashbacks too much, or was there not enough flashbacks!! I really would like to hear what you think!!!

byz Wolfcry17


	5. No Other Choice

**Blinded Depths**

by: Wolfcry17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own gundam wing.

**AN:** Hey everybody! I meant to get this out before the New Year, but it just didn't happen. It is hard to focus on hobbies when you meet somebody who takes up a lot of your attention!!! Hee hee, but neway, I finally had some time to myself to type the rest of this up. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate you guys so very much!!!!

_Strawberry Hee-Chan_: LOL!!! I hate cliffhangers too, but I love to write them. Sorry, I have a strange obsession over it. And sorry my chapters are too short, I try to make them as long as possible without getting too far into the events that occur in the next chapter. If that makes sense?!? Anyway, here's another chapter!!!

_Inda_: A new reviewer!!! YAY! I am so happy you liked my story so far. I hope you like this chapter too!

_mT96_: Thanks so much for the review. I am glad you like it so much! And it won't be sad forever, I think ;P !

_cherryheart_: Thanks so much for your review. I try not to write typical plot lines too often.

_Elly_: Thanks a bunch, I am so happy you think so. It is difficult to write in this style, because sometimes it doesn't make sense, but I am glad you appreciate it!!!!

_Lukyirish12_: Another new reviewer! I am so excited!!! Thanks so much for all of your reviews. They meant a lot to me, trust me. And I am so sorry that you lost time to do your art project! Somehow, that means so much!!! Thanks so much again, and I hope you really enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story!!!!

_Two-BitGortez_: Thanks, I will!

_Ladybug_: You're back!!!! Thanks so much for your opinion and input, and if you keep reading, Heero and Relena might be reunited in the next chapter....maybe ;P 1

_gaby (hyatt_: Thanks!

_SonicBloom_: You are very clever, but I won't reveal whether you are right or not until the right time, but you are very perceptive!!! Thank you for your input, and I am glad you got more of a backbone for the story, though it is a weak one I am sure. I promise it will make tons of sense closer to the end. I like stories that make you think and don't clear up to the end! Oh, and the shower scene was my favorite too!!!

_JisAtsU siLENcE_: Thanks for your constant reviews!!! And I hope this chapter satisfies you!!!

_Airen2_: Hey Airen2!!! I am so glad you like this story and that you approve!!! Hopefully this chapter will be just as good. crosses fingers

_Jenn_: Okay, I am working on Too Lost to be Saved, but that fic takes time for me. The rest of it is not quite clear with me yet, and I have other things on my mind, unfortunately. But, I promise I will get it out!

_animerockstar_: Thanks so much, I will!

_Lady MR1_: Thanks so much for your review. I hope you like this chapter too!!!

Thanks so much again everyone!!!!!! Reviews are the only inspiration and motivation I have!!!!

* * *

**Ch. 5 -No Other Choice**

(present)

Relena stumbled about the brush as the rising sun dried her, warmed her body from the previous, cool shower. Her eyes brightened when she saw a small clearing full of circus tents. She had made it. She inched closer to the tents and watched as people practiced, as animals were being fed and trained, and everything else she could think of. She was amazed and her curiosity took over as she began to explore the main grounds.

She walked up upon a large white wolf with the iciest blue eyes she ever saw. The eyes watched her intently, though passively, and she felt herself entranced as she inched closer to the cage that held the dangerous, alluring animal. Familiar... there was something strangely familiar about those yes, those dark eyes. They continued to stare at her, study her soul, and she felt a shiver crawl slowly up her spine as she reached her hand out. The wolf stood up and glared at her, causing her to hesitate briefly before she continued to reach out to the beast. Never once to it growl.

"You! Girl! You don't have permission to be there!" A boy, obviously the animal caretaker yelled, jerking Relena from her trance in a fright. She subconsciously backed against the wolf's cage as the boy ran towards her, creating a stir among the rest of the circus employees.

"Please, sir, I meant no harm. I just needed to talk to Trowa Barton. Do you know him?"

The boy sneered at Relena, not recognizing who she truly was. "I don't know any Trowa Barton, girl, but fans are not allowed back here. And step away from that wolf. He's too dangerous." The boy approached Relena to grab her, but just as quickly jumped back as the wolf jumped against the cage at him, which previously stood contently behind Relena. "Bloody wolf. He's trying to protect you! Who are you, girl?"

Relena's eyes widened as the wolf attempted to protect her from the simple caretaker. Heero... that was it! The wolf's eyes, its entire demeanor... it reminded her of Heero. No... not again. She grabbed the sides of her head as her entire body shook, shivering from the sudden chill that took hold of her trembling form. Tears escaped her frightened eyes as her knees gave way beneath her, causing her to collapse against the cage. The wolf, seemingly poised, stared at her gently.

"Relena!?" The feminine voice rang through her ears, but she couldn't recognize it. She couldn't distinguish it. The voice rang again like bells, "Dederick, what did you do to her? She's all a fright!" The voice came closer and she felt a human's touch on her shoulder, which made her jerk up to find the concerned face of Catherine Bloom. "Relena, are you alright?"

"I-I'm sorry Catherine, I didn't know she was a friend of yours."

"It's alright Dederick... just get along back to work," Catherine ordered before turning back to a shaky Relena who barely acknowledged her presence. She looked so vulnerable, so helpless... so unlike the strong, influential Relena Darlian she knew from t.v. She looked just like Trowa did when he had amnesia.

"Catherine! What's wrong?" Trowa walked over to his sister to find a balled-up Relena Darlian Peacecraft. "Miss Relena!?" He instantly gathered her petite form into his arms as Catherine observed the wolf and its constant gaze upon Relena. 'Peculiar.'

* * *

The smell of hard liquor filled the air as a very frustrated Zeches Marquise took another swig from the glass bottle of alcohol. The intoxicating liquid shot through his body, further clouding his perception. It was all he could do to forget the guilt that plagued his consciousness, even if for a short time. It was all his fault after all, despite how much he wished it not to be so. His pride, his haughty and blind love did this to her, and he would never forgive himself... never. 

The door to the study was slowly opened, slightly alerting his attention, to reveal his concerned wife. Lucretzia Marquise walked up to him with a tray of steaming soup and tea. "Zeches, please, you must stop blaming yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault. You had no idea what kind of a man he really on, Zeches, you need to eat something to neutralize the alcohol."

Zeches abruptly threw the wretched bottle into the small fireplace out of frustration, startling Noin. The fire crackled as the last few drops of liquor was eaten up by the flames. "Damn it, Noin! It was–is my fault. Relena would not be in this mess if it weren't for me. She would not be married to that damn bastard if not for me." Zeches walked back and forth in the room trying to make her understand, but only succeeded in confusing her more.

Noin walked up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist and lay her head soothingly against his back. "Zeches, you keep saying that. Are you keeping something from me?"

Zeches sighed as he released himself from his wife to sit in his large reading chair in exasperation. He had to tell her. After rubbing his face to clear his mind as much as he could from the effects of the alcohol. "I was... I was the one who brought Daniel and Relena together. She would never have married him if it wasn't for me."

"That isn't true! She could've fallen in love with him whether with your influence or not. It was her choice, not yours, and none of us knew it would lead to this." Noin came over to sit on the ground next to his chair, resting her hand on his leg as she looked up to him. But, she knew her words didn't penetrate. There must be something more.

Zeches looked at his beautiful wife for the longest time as the crackling of the fire filled his ears. It wasn't fair... it just wasn't fair that he could be so happy after all he had done, and she be so miserable after all she had sacrificed. His hand found his wife's and enveloped hers in his own. "Noin, please listen all the way. She never loved him. You know as well as I do that she had always loved Yuy." He hesitated to watch his wife's astonished face at the mention of the former gundam pilot's name and tested to see if she would interrupt him. Noin remained quiet. "And... and he loved her." It was so barely audible that Noin had to lean in, but she caught it. "And my foolish pride, my over-protective, foolish pride tore them apart all because I had it in my thick skull that somehow Daniel Guierro was better for her than Heero Yuy." Noin sent him a questioning look, adamant to stick to her promise, but near craziness with curiosity. "I tore them apart. I interrogated Heero, threatened Heero, but to no avail. He was just too damn stubborn, but for some reason, all the things I said soon affected him. And to completely dissolve the issue, I sent him on a suicide mission... a final mission... a mission not even he could survive. Noin, do you understand what I am saying?" Zeches eyed her, but knew she understood. "I sent him on this mission to get rid of him forever."

"Oh Zeches!" Noin was taken aback. She didn't know how to react, what to say, what to do. She knew since the day she brought Heero to the Sanq Kingdom for the first time that Relena dearly cared for the mysterious, lethal youth. Heero's regard toward her was very obscure, but nonetheless apparent.

"When the report came in about Yuy's death, I was speechless. I knew then that everything I did was a terrible mistake, but I tried to live with the guilt knowing my sister would be truly happy." Zeches sighed. "Now that I know she isn't, and never was, the guilt is too much to bear. And though only Yuy could successfully complete the mission, it was one entirely irrelevant to the preventers and ESUN."

It was hard to breath, to even begin to believe any of this was true, but Noin couldn't deny that it was. She had always secretly hoped that Heero was still alive somehow out there, but that candle of hope was abruptly blown out just a few seconds ago. "So, he really is dead."

"No, he isn't. Yuy survived it somehow."

Noin looked up to Zeches, somewhat perplexed. How could that be? Hadn't he just said that there was no way. "How do you know?" He merely made a gesture toward her, causing her to briskly turn around. She gasped, unable to utter a word from lack of air.

"Zeches."

"Heero Yuy."

* * *

"Heero!" Relena's body shot forward in an anxious upstart, startling the young knife thrower out of her chair. Relena glanced toward the familiar face after calmly setting down and brushing the beads of sweat that accented her brow away. Familiar, but she couldn't place a name with the concerned face staring back at her. "Who are you?" 

Catherine smiled instantly to help reassure her guest that everything would be okay. "It's okay. My name is Catherine Bloom. We met briefly once a long time ago, Vice Foreign Minister. You were a friend of Heero's, right?"

Relena's eyes clouded for a second, subdued by her internal thoughts. She couldn't answer her. All it was, was just a simple yes, but it escaped her. Cathy nodded with a knowing smile before leaving the room for a couple of minutes, leaving Relena some time to adjust to her surroundings. White cotton surrounded her in the makeshift bed. It was a tiny room with large windows on either side of her and a single television set. The room seemed plain, but held an air of warmth to it.

Cathy came back with a bed table and a steaming bowl of hot soup, which she promptly set in front of Relena.

"You're Trowa's sister."

Cathy looked up briefly to stare at Relena silently before a smile graced her face. "You remember."

"Vaguely." Relena moved slightly, only to groan out in pain for irritating her sore leg, which she found to be wrapped in a light bandage. That's when she noticed. There were small patches of cloth taped to her skin, covering each minor wound. "Thank you... for everything. I hate to be such a bother."

"You're no problem at all, trust me." Cathy assured as she unwrapped Relena's leg to inspect it. "By the way, how did you get all of these? Did... did your husband do this?"

Relena looked up suddenly, shocked by so blunt an accusation. She didn't respond, giving off a cold demeanor. The same cold demeanor that had once appeared present within the eyes of Heero. She wasn't mad, just upset that her situation was apparently so well known. Did nothing in life go right?"

Cathy immediately regretted the question the moment she uttered it. "I'm so terribly sorry! It's just that I've heard some things and–"

"It's okay Miss Bloom. And no, I got these cuts and scratches from a nasty vine." Relena glanced at Cathy, who arched her brow, absolutely befuddled. Relena inwardly sighed at her own pitiful disposition. She had ran away... she had ran away from her husband, and she knew beyond any doubt that she would have to go back. Otherwise, Daniel would do something completely rash, like hurting the ones she loved. She couldn't, wouldn't endanger others for her own well-being.

"What were you doing with a vine?"

"I... um... I was climbing over my fence while using the vine for support... to get away from my husband for at least a couple of hours. But, it was a mistake. I should never have run away. I have to go back."

"Oh no you don't... you are staying right here. You're injured, and he's dangerous. I can't believe you are so willing to go back to suffer so," Cathy gently pushed Relena to lie back down.

Relena sighed, determined to leave, but guilty to do so. "It's not that I am anxious to go back to suffer... I am just anxious to protect those I love. You must understand, Miss Blo–"

"Cathy," Cathy inserted.

"...Cathy... I have to go back. You don't know him. You don't understand what he would do." Hesitation stopped her. How could she continue? How could she put into words of the unthinkable? So much was built up inside of her that she was unwilling to admit, and if she admitted it out loud, then that would be it. She would have to accept everything as it was, and not as she wished it to be. What might have been? No, she had to stop considering that question, because it didn't change the here and the now.

She shook her thoughts away as she noticed Catherine's patient, lingering gaze. Relena felt at a loss... she had to give in. "Okay, I'll stay, but just for the night." 'Forgive me.'

Cathy's eyes brightened with a renewed sense of hope for her newfound friend. "Good, you'll be safe here, I promise. Now, you just rest while I go catch up to Trowa and Middie. Maybe we can figure out something to do." Cathy winked toward Relena before scurrying out the door, leaving a rather distraught Relena.

All she could do was curl up into a child-like ball as she gather her hands to cover her face. 'It's not okay. Please forgive me, please.'

* * *

The Guierro estate littered of preventer/detective vehicles and units everywhere. Lady Une was in a disheveled mess. This was the last place she wanted to be with the last person she ever wanted to help: Daniel Guierro. "Mr. Guierro, do you have any evidence as to who could have possibly kid-napped Re-, your wife, Mrs. Guierro... is she was indeed abducted at all?" 

Daniel seethed in frustration. "How could you suggest otherwise? What else could have happened to my darling wife. She could be in danger, beaten, gagged... she could be held hostage by some rebel faction or worse, dead! And you are being paid millions of government funds to protect the Earth's Sphere, and that requires the sole protection of my wife–!"

"Yes, Mr. Guierro, I am fully aware of the obligations and responsibilities under the oath of my occupation. And furthermore, I know how to carry it out. However, there is absolutely no reason to assume that Mrs. Guierro was abducted. There are no signs of any kind of a struggle, nothing is misshapen, and not to mention there was no breach in the most sufficient, complicated security system in the Earth's Sphere, which would be absolutely necessary in order for someone to succeed in kid-napping her. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a case to investigate that I need to concentrate on." If only she was off duty, then she really would've told the bastard off. Oh, if only. She stalked off in a huff after signaling a few agents to contain Mr. Guierro, while she attempted to figure out what happened to their most valuable government official. Not that she had to think too hard. All she had to say was she wouldn't be surprised if Relena finally had the guts to run away, to escape the misery of her life.

After a few agonizing hours of little or no progress, Lady Une sent out the call to leave with both much relief and sadness. She sat restlessly in the back seat of a preventer vehicle, alone and contemplative. 'Oh, Mr. Treize, is there anything at all that can be done or must we let it play itself out? Perhaps, the missing actor will reappear again against all chance, against fate.'

Lady Une suddenly jumped from her deep thoughts as her government radio vibrated ruthlessly against her side where it was held fast to her belt. She fought against her seatbelt to retrieve the blasted thing. "This is Earth. Go ahead."

The radio cackled a little bit. "Is the line secure?"

Lady Une smiled with a bit of relief. She didn't know why, but something inside told her everything would be alright, especially by the tone of a most trusted voice. "Hai, Trowa Barton."

"I think you might want to come over. There is something here you might want to see." Funny, even though he knew the line was secure, he still didn't let the slightest hint slip out. It left Lady Une curious beyond all reason and hopeful, though not too expectant.

"Alright. You have my attention. I'll swing by at 1900 hours tonight. Over and out." She terminated the connection with much satisfaction. Trowa Barton was not one to disappoint, and she hoped beyond the stars that whatever it was, was connected to Relena, somehow.

* * *

Relena smiled gently with a hint of sadness, even a hint of jealousy, in her weary eyes. She watched somewhat amused as Middie and Trowa fed and watered the many animals, except without much success. Trowa was subtly, very subtly, teasing Middie, and Middie was smiling giddishly while blushing furiously. In any case, Trowa was highly distracting, causing Middie to spill or completely drop the water bucket several times. Tears brimmed Relena's eyes once again. Everyone else was so happy, so giddish about life, so youthful... except her. And, she wasn't going to be the one responsible for the ruin of their happiness. She just couldn't. 

She suddenly slid behind the large oak she was standing beside when Trowa shifted his gaze in her direction. Why did the gundam pilots have to have such inhuman senses anyway? She didn't want to disturb their moment together, but he just had to sense her presence . She rubbed her hand over her forehead to ease the oncoming headache before wiping the slight wetness below her eyes. A few moments passed, and Relena silently hoped that Trowa never actually caught sight of her.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind."

Maybe not. She should've known. "I'm just tired, that's all. I'm sorry for spying. I didn't mean to disturb you." Relena kept her eyes fixated on the green grass beneath her feet. She couldn't really decipher why she felt so foolish, but she did.

Trowa merely smirked before laughing a little bit, shocking Relena out of her silent daze toward the ground. "Is that what you were doing?" Relena looked up to Trowa's green eyes trying to find the right words to say, but not a breath of sound escaped her lips. She stilled rigidly when she felt Trowa's forefinger brush a tear away. "You were crying?"

No, no, too much like Heero. Exactly. She couldn't handle it and looked away abruptly when Trowa's look softened just like Heero did... on libra. "No, I–." Great! She was still speechless.

"You miss him, don't you?" Trowa leaned against the tree beside her, keeping a close eye on Middie as she attempted to feed the elephants. "And, I don't mean your husband."

Relena's eyes widened. How was she supposed to answer that! 'Yes, yes I miss him. I wish he was still alive. I wish he hadn't left me. I wish I didn't love him. I wish all I could do was hate him and forget him.' But, it didn't matter what she wanted because she couldn't have what she wanted, she was never that luxury. And, she didn't know how to let him go. "I thought that someone would come along and love his memory away. I thought that person was Daniel. But... I was wrong. The rest is history... it doesn't matter."

Trowa listened closely as Relena choked out the words that were deep from her heart, but still covered what she really felt. It was a classy, political facade. "You didn't answer my question."

'Damn it.' Relena cringed, mentally slapping herself. 'He's too good!' Relena pushed her body weight from the tree trunk in an attempt to escape, but Trowa's hand clasped around her wrist, bringing her back around. Relena caught the adamant look in Trowa's eyes and sighed exasperated. "Yes... yes I do." She choked out the words before her knees gave out. She tumbled toward the ground as the sobs finally broke through, but Trowa caught her and held her to allow her tears to seep through. "I miss him so much... so very much!" Her mask, all of her barriers, crumbled to a mere nothingness, and she was just too weak to stop herself. "I loved him," she whispered so softly, she wasn't even sure she was able to get it out.

"Is she going to be alright, Trowa?" Middie stood saddened over the state Relena was in. She didn't know her, except from broadcasts, but she couldn't help but feel pity for the girl. She knew how she felt after all, after she lost Trowa before the Eve Wars. She was broken then, even dead inside for years, years when depression took a hold of her and just wouldn't release her. However, she wasn't and never was trapped like Relena is. She held the empty water bucket close to her.

Trowa simply stared back at Middie with a look of loss, a look without answers. He didn't know, and he was desperately worried. She could read it in his eyes. He silently gathered Relena in his arms and took her frail form back inside with Middie trailing closely behind. He laid her gently down upon the bed as she fell into a much needed slumber. "She misses him terribly."

"You mean your old comrade... um... Heero Yuy?" Middie tucked away a few stray strands behind her ear in a shy, innocent short of way. She sighed as she felt Trowa slowly lead her out by placing a protective hand on the small of her back. "It isn't right! It isn't right that she of all people should suffer so."

Trowa starred intently toward the sky. He was silent for a long time, and Middie almost shrugged off her thoughts. "Life is never free of its hardships, its trials. I don't know if Relena will ever escape this hardship or not. I just hope deep down that this trial will soon be over, along with her misery. The sooner we get her under the supervision of Lady Une, the better. By then, maybe we can divorce her from Daniel and prosecute him, but only time will tell."

Middie could do nothing but come up behind him and encircle his waist with her arms. She laid her head against the tightly sinewed muscles of his back. It was all they could do.

* * *

_Flames bursted towards the sky as smoke intoxicated the air of sulfur and carbon dioxide. Tents burnt up by the fire, and animals stampeded in all directions to avoid the deadly heat. She could hear children and parents screaming, trying to escape with their very lives. Relena watched in horror as bullets poured through the air toward hundreds of innocents. She cried out desperately... helplessly. It was all because of her._

_He had come for her after all because she ran away, because she was being too selfish. She heard him call her name repeatedly, a sound worse than that of a dying siren. She wanted to shut the images away, but she couldn't. Her mind was reeling and she felt incredibly dizzy. Then, she saw the worst image she could ever imagine and her breath caught. A blood-soaked Middie was dying in the arms of a tear-eyes Trowa._

Relena woke with a start, sweating all over, her damp hair clinging to her face. She had to leave, she had to get back before Daniel did something irrational. She could not let anyone die because of her, not if she could stop it.

She crawled slowly out of bed, desperate not to make a sound. She had to bite hard onto her tongue when the salty moisture on her skin drained over her wounds, causing them to pulsate in biting pain. Relena blinked away some tears as she tip toed to the door and leaned in to listen through. She could hear murmurs on the other side as well as the demanding voice of Lady Une. She didn't have much time.

She slid toward the large window and released the latches to open it. 'I'm sorry... I have no choice. Please forgive me.' She jumped through the window into the night, thankful there was no moon to light up her vanishing presence. She disappeared into the thick forest without a sound by the time her room was found empty.

* * *

**AN**: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for yet another cliffhanger, but I live on them!!! I find the only way to bring interest in is if you end on a cliffhanger!!! That is always what attracts me to stories!!! Anyway, thanks so much for your reviews, and I will get the next chappy out soon. I am aiming before March, because March is a busy month for me, and I may not get anything written then. Well, here's hoping!!!! 


	6. No Escape

**Chapter 6 – No Escape**

By: WolfCry17

* * *

AN: Yes, I in fact died and ascended to heaven, but I was rejected and hurled back to earth for having not finished this fic. So a couple months turned into a couple... years. Wow! Well, the real explanation as I explained in my little short one shot "Goodnight Relena," ...College happened.

I am so sorry everyone who had anticipated the completion of this fic all those years ago! I am sure this fic has been long forgotten by now, but that will not stop me. My love for Heero x Relena has recently been reinvigorated and I am getting excited about writing this fic again! My only fear is that I will not capture the same feel for this story that I had 4 years ago, but here goes nothing.

I want to thank all those who sent reviews in the past! They were all appreciated in so many ways, and I feel like letting this story remain unfinished for so long was a true disappointment on my part, so without further ado, Chapter 6 of Blinded Depths. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – No Escape**

(Earth – Guierro Estate)

The house she feared so much towered above her like an old, haunted castle, not the enchanting kind, but the demonic and satanic kind. The moonlight casted sinister shadows over the roof and windows as if to taunt her of the reality of her life, the life she had failed to escape. Why had she come back? She was free, wasn't she?

No, no, she wasn't. She would never be free of the restraints of her life. She had come back to protect her friends from the constant danger in her life. She would not let them suffer, let them lose everything they had gained, because of her.

A new sense of courage absorbed into her, and Relena squared her shoulders as she approached the front door to her house. It was time to fix her facade to face her husband. How ironic!

Slowly, she crept through the door and shivered inwardly at the cold environment that welcomed her home. Everything, every room, was void of any light. Something was incredibly wrong. She just knew it. Not that anything was out of the ordinary this late at night, but Daniel's car was in the driveway. He couldn't possibly be asleep already... could he? Something deep down bit at her, screaming for her to retreat, to return to sanctitude. She furrowed her eyes. Whatever it was, she didn't like it.

Stubbornly, she crept up to her– their room slowly, but most of all, timidly. Something is wrong, something was terribly wrong. She took in a hard, ragged breath as she applied enough force onto her door to allow her to enter. But the sight to welcome her was one of the most grotesque and heart-wrenching she had ever beared witness.

The door creaked open, revealing Daniel Guierro in bed, but not alone. Relena gasped with the uttermost feeling of betrayal, not that she hadn't suspected before, but now she had unmistakable evidence. "Daniel!" It was the wrong thing to do entirely. She should have said nothing at all, because the moment she did, Daniel immediately shot from the bed and the two maids who had previously laid with him.

He lunged toward her as Relena scrambled to escape, but tripped to the floor instead. She felt her hair being pulled roughly as Daniel grabbed her head to pull her from her fallen place on the floor. Relena teared up, her eyes burning, and tried to focus through blurry eyes as Daniel threw her into another room. She caught herself against an old dresser and turned roughly in rage. "Daniel, what are you doing? You have no right to treat me like this, especially when you were the one with two other women in our bed!"

Daniel was infuriated at the insults. Relena was once again rising up to fight back, her spirit clearly not broken in as he had thought. To him, she held no place to question him in such a manner. He walked up her and slapped her square across the face, forcing her head to snap to the side. "How dare you, bitch! You ran off to your secret lover that I know you have been hiding from me, and then come lecture me. I am a man who has the right to satisfy my needs whether you are here or not. You, however, should be here whenever I beckon you."

Degraded and tired, Relena thrashed back, "I am not some object or animal! I am also not your inferior. I don't know when you ever got that idea into your crooked head, but I have never submitted to the degradation you have inflicted upon me. I am your wife, Daniel, not your mistress!"

"Yes, yes you are," He grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her in closer to glare sinisterly into her eyes, "And, it is time you gave me my heir, which you have neglected to give me after all these years."

It was then when Relena realized Daniel was still naked and full of sexual lust. Her eyes widened as he tore at her already torn clothes. She screamed and tried to kick his advances away, but the alcohol running through his system made him fight harder to gain the upper hand. He was going to break her. She was his to break, and he was going to get what he wanted.

* * *

Relena awoke, her ravaged body screaming out in pain. Collecting her surroundings, she slowly willed her limbs to untangle themselves from the sheets that were twisted around her nude form. She was on the floor next to the bed in the guest room Daniel had pushed her into last night. She must have tumbled off during the night taking one of the sheets with her. All the better. She wouldn't disturb him already off the bed.

She crawled quietly to the closet, which thank goodness had a few old suits of hers. She opened the door careful not to make the slightest sound, but the pain bit at her body in shear agony. Furrowing her brow in determination, she pulled herself up to grab a suit and slid past the bedroom door as quietly as possible. She glanced at her husband to make sure he hadn't stirred. She turned, satisfied before heading downstairs to another guest bedroom on the other side of the house, the one she stored a whole other set of her make up and bath products.

Stumbling into the adjourned bathroom, she took a quick look at herself in the mirror, biting back the urge to cry. He had hit her again. Two bruises colored her right arm, a dark purple one explained the extreme soreness in her left shoulder, but those were easy to hide. The bruise on the left cheek looked nasty. Great. She peeled the sheet that she had tied around her body off and climbed into the shower.

The hot water soothed her bruises and aching muscles, allowing her to stray from her world for five minutes. She let herself collapse into a fetal position in the porcelain tub, content to just let the shower pour down upon her skin. The water numbed her mind, blurring her vision into the blinded depths she was used to.

'Relena.'

Relena's eyes snapped open as she pushed her body up beneath the prickling water. She looked around, her eyes darting back and forth. She heard it, she knew she did, but, it wasn't possible.

'Stay right here with me.' 'Relena.'

"Heero?" She pulled the curtain away, ignoring the water that escaped out onto the floor. Only the fogged mirror welcomed her. He wasn't here. How could he be? 'He's gone Relena.' Pushing the thoughts that haunted her aside, she shut off the water and scrambled out of the tub when she noticed the time. She had to hurry.

After drying her hair with a towel and applying enough make up to cover her bruised cheek to a satisfied shade. 'Not too bad.' Wrestling into her clothes, she finished and left for the office before Daniel woke up to have a say in the matter.

Reaching the office was like taking a breath of fresh air, air she had been refused for far too long. This fact was only reinforced when the look of surprise crossed the eyes of her personal secretary.

"Ms. Relena!" Jeanette rushed to Relena to give her a hug, "Are you alright? It seems like it has been a week since you have been here. Are you feeling better? Mr. Guierro said you were quite sick!"

Relena smiled through the rising anger that was creeping up her neck. 'No! He locked me away in our room like a dog, refusing to let me out to do my job!' "I am feeling quite refreshed now Jeanette. What have I missed? There must be so much to catch up on."

"Yes ma'am. I have organized everything on your desk for you. If you have any questions, please let me know."

Relena smiled as she opened the door to her office, "Of course, thank you for everything!" After closing the door behind her, she leaned back, breathing a sigh of relief. For most of the day, she would be free, free for a few fleeting moments. Her thoughts wandered, taking her to the day before on the circus grounds. She wondered how Trowa, Cathy, and Middie were doing, especially after she broke her promise to them to stay the night. They wouldn't have understood. She had to carry the burden of her mistake on her own. The sheer thought of bringing anyone down with her would kill what was left of her.

Easing into her chair, her body shot right back up, a sheering pain tore through her lower region causing Relena to freeze in position. Years of monthly cramps couldn't have prepared her for the pain that shot through her lower tummy now. Nearly doubling over, she grasped the desk in panic for dire support. She held her breath, clamping her eyes shut as she waited for the pain to subside. Once it was over, she lowered cautiously into her chair, alleviating her body of as much pain as possible.

She should never have said a word last night, should never have even opened the door. Daniel had been much rougher than normal last night. Knitting her brows together, she fought the abhorrent images from her mind. Her body had recoiled violently last night, causing severe damage to everything he had touched.

"Jeanette, could you call Commander Une to see if she has a spare preventer to guard me today? I have quite a bit of work here, and I do not want to be disturbed, even by my husband."

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am."

Relena cut off the communication link, allowing herself to relax, just a little. However, if Daniel was determined enough to get to her here, one preventer may not be enough. Lady Une would not hesitate to send some protection over right away. She knew Lady Une despised Daniel.

She was right. Half an hour later, she heard her door creak open, but nothing could have prepared her for the person that was before her now. It couldn't be.

"Duo?"

"Hey 'Jousan."

Relena sniffed as tears streamed down her face, staining the make-up she had so carefully applied that very morning, but she just couldn't care. She slowly stood to meet Duo in a tight hug. "It is so good to see you! I didn't know you were here on Earth. Is Hilde here with you?"

Duo smiled brightly as he held his dear friend, "No, I'm afraid not. I'm here on business, and Hil-, well Hilde's pregnant."

Relena pulled away from Duo to look at him, "She is! Oh, Duo, I am so happy for you two!"

The smile she wore was genuine, a rare type of smile Relena wore nowadays. It cheered Duo up knowing that his and Hilde's blessing could bring so much joy to his friend who had sacrificed so much, but he was planning on bringing that joy back out of Relena for good. They just had to save her, from the pain, the misery, and all the torture, and not just her, he was going to help save them both.

"Wait," Relena prodded, "If you're here on business, why were you the one sent here to guard me today?"

"Guard you?"

"Yes, I had asked Lady Une to send–"

"Relena, I came here to bring you to your brother's. They've worried sick about you ever since we all heard about your possible kidnaping last night."

"Is that the lie Daniel conjured up?" Relena bit with disdain. All she wanted was just a couple hours to get away, and he had already developed a huge fiasco, worrying her family and friends unnecessarily. She knew now that if she had kept her promise to Trowa, things would have turned out far worse. A shiver ran down her spine as she shook the horrible nightmare of a dying Middie wrapped in Trowa's arms that had plagued her dreams that afternoon she had ran away. Relena started shaking desperately, afraid of the damage she could have done through her own selfishness.

"'Jousan? Are you alright?"

She tried to put on a brave front for him, but Duo could tell she was trembling, violently trying to hide her pain from him. Duo gathered her once more in his arms, trying to sooth her, but instead, she broke down, sobbing long overdue tears into his jacket. "I ran away Duo... I had to get away, just for a little bit. I can't believe I gave him a reason to create such a lie. I could've, I put Trowa, Cathy, and Middie in danger because of my own pitiful... weakness."

"You should have stayed with them. You were safe there."

She pulled away, trying desperately to wipe her tears away, "But, they weren't. Duo, you know as well as I that Daniel would have tried something. He could have seriously hurt them trying to get to me."

"Trowa could have handled him, 'jousan."

"He may not be strong Duo, but he is powerful and influential. He has so much power at his disposal. Trowa wouldn't be able to stop him." Relena finally recovered from her momentary break down, thoughts of doing whatever it takes to protect the ones she loved reinvigorating her courage. "I can't go with you to see Millardo and Noin, as much as I want to see them."

Duo laughed. She was stubborn as ever. "I don't believe I gave you an option. Besides, with all that power, Daniel wouldn't dare get on your brother's wrong side, not that he isn't already, but refusing to allow you to see your own family would be political suicide on Daniel's part. So, little lady, either by your choice or as a hostage, you're a coming with me." Duo flashed her his trademark grin.

Relena gave a small smile and nodded her acquiesce, allowing Duo to lead her. She brightened ever so slightly at his triumphant grin, but she couldn't convince herself that Duo's logic was correct. He definitely had a point, but she just wasn't sure that political suicide would be enough of a deterrent to keep Daniel from getting what he wanted. Daniel was capable of so much more than he had revealed thus far, of that, she was sure.

* * *

Her brother's estate was every bit beautiful and was one of the most secured places in the country. Just being in the presence of this place, in the presence of her brother, should have made her feel safe, but she hardly knew what it was like to feel safe anymore. She was ever alert, ready for the worst case scenario, her senses much sharper than they were just a few years ago. It was just a couple years ago, wasn't it. She could hardly remember what it was like to just feel carefree. It felt wrong to feel this way in this place, in the home of the only family she had left. It was like this place was now separate from her life. It belonged in the life she had left behind.

She watched Duo turn to her on the pathway, waiting for her to catch up. Shallowing hard, she forced the feeling that she was endangering lives once more just by being here.

"Come on Princess!"

She approached Duo, her cautious demeanor slowing her steps, but for just a moment, all the pain erased from her mind when the front door opened revealing her brother and his wife. Relena smiled, gathered her strength and ran to embrace her brother and her sister-in-law.

"Oh Relena," Noin exclaimed, "Thank goodness you are alright! We were afraid something terrible happened when we found out that you had disappeared from Trowa's trailer."

Relena forced a smile to comfort them, "No, I am fine, really. I just needed to get away and Daniel misunderstood my intentions. That's all, really. Please don't worry."

Despite her promises that she was safe, Zeches and Noin brought her into the confines of their home, under all the protection they could provide her. Duo merely followed, watching the exchange. They would have to do more than this. She would always remain in danger so long as she remained with Daniel.

Zeches felt the same tension that vibrated from Duo's posture, causing Zeches to turn to Relena and get straight to the point. "Relena, I don't want you going back there again! We must get everything in order for you to divorce him."

The friendliness of the visit died immediately, causing Relena to frown. How often had she thought of that very solution? How simple it would be to just sign some paperwork to end the nightmare, but the truth was, any amount of paperwork would not end this nightmare. Daniel was like a leech, and now that he had Relena in his clutches, he would not give her up, he would not let her go. "Zeches... That won't work. Daniel will never agree to anything even if I were able to file a request for divorce. And, just with the proposition, he will do anything with all his power to ruin my life and the lives of those trying to help me. I can not... will not let anyone suffer because of me." She wouldn't be selfish.

"Relena, dammit! We will draw this out in court if we must. He has committed the worst sins in a marriage, he will be forced to let you go." Zeches seethed, trying to knock some sense into his stubborn, selfless sister. He had gotten her in this mess, and damn it all to hell, he was going to do anything it took to get her out.

"Don't you think I have contemplated all of this? I have wasted months trying to make sense of any solution, but every time I come up with an escape, my nightmares of the consequences of my actions soon follow. If we went to court, he will use his influence to discredit us. It doesn't matter. He will have the most talented lawyer at his disposal in court and who knows what outside of court." Relena broke to a whisper, her voice hoarse at the reality of her life crashing all around her. There was no escape. "I can handle anything Daniel does to me, any new trick he will try to pull, but I will never be able to live with myself if someone ends up dying just so I can escape. And, I know, it won't be just one person."

She dashed from the room, refusing to hear more from them. They would no doubt try despite all that she said. They would go through every possible scenario, every one that her mind had already considered. Relena ran into a study, closing the door behind before allowing her weak, swollen body to lean against it, just a couple of seconds of support.

"You can't give up. I won't let you."

Relena's eyes shot open to a widening degree as she jolted several feet from the door. That voice! No, it couldn't be! She just imagined it, just like she always imagined it when she was at her weakest state, clinging to it as her last refuge. She turned, time seeming to slow as she did so, her heart pounding beneath her chest as her eyes met with an impossible dream. No, was this a dream? No... it wasn't.

"Heero... Yuy?"

* * *

AN: So, the far awaited reunion between Heero and Relena! What will happen next?? Hee hee, I already know, yes I do! This next chapter has been in my mind for, well, let's see, I guess it has been years now. How it took me this long to get to this next chapter, I'll never know. Yeesh, but I am really excited! I will not promise any dates, seeing as how my credibility is kinda shot in that department, but I have a good feeling that it will be written within the next two weeks.

Again, for all those who once read this unfinished fic, I am so terribly sorry! I know I have most many reviewers, but for those who are still reading this, I thank you so much!

Please read and review, and keep a look out for the next chapter! It will be out very soon. It is already underway!


	7. Stay With Me

**Chapter 7 – Stay With Me**

By: WolfCry17

* * *

_EDIT-- Thank you so much Anime Guerra for pointing out that mistake. The scene was actually changed drastically and I missed a few words there. Looking at it, it was a pretty obvious mistake! My bad! Well, now it is fixed! /EDIT_

AN: Well, here we go! I am really excited! I kept my promise and beat the two week deadline I set for myself! That was a true shocker, but this chapter came out so easily, I couldn't stop. I hope you will all enjoy it! I do have to give a little warning, though, this chapter moves along quite quickly and only reveals bits of pieces of information that Relena was never aware of before, so I apologize if anything seems confusing. It was written to be that way. But, don't worry, that is what a story is for, to keep the reader oblivious to the ending, until that ending is reached. Wow! --takes breath-- That was too philosophical for me!! On to the story, but first, I would like to thank all of my reviewers! It makes me so delighted that there are still a few readers out there to enjoy my fic.

To my most recent reviewers:

_MyUnchainedMelody_: Thank you so much! I am so glad you still enjoyed it! I hope you are pleased with this chappy as well!

_cherryheart_: Thank you! I hope you continue to read!

_Krissy Anne_: I absolutely agree, and I am afraid to say, that I live for cliffhangers! It makes writing the story all the more exciting!

_AnimeGuera_: I hope you will not be too disappointed that it wasn't a year wait for this next chappy! I am so glad to have an old reviewer back!! And thank you so much! Sometimes writing this story can be really difficult because it can get so gloomy and depressing. It gets hard to maintain my interpretation of the characters throughout. I hope you enjoy this update!

_killjoy_: Well, I can't guarantee what will become of our dear Relena, but I hope you will continue reading to find out! Thank you so much!

_theevilashleyness_: Wish Granted!

* * *

**Chapter 7 ****–**** Stay With Me**

By: WolfCry17

"Heero... Yuy?"

It had to be a dream, right? A dream from a life long forgotten. Was it really the same Heero Yuy who had left her behind in the rain all those years ago? He was here, alive, or was it a deceitful trick her mind was playing her now? No... before, her hallucinations of him would disappear just as quickly as they came, but this time, prussian blue continued to stare deep into her.

"Relena..."

Her body stilled, the sound of his voice penetrating her, numbing her mind. She moved toward him slowly, cautiously, as if he would disappear right before her if she approached too closely. But, he didn't. His stare bore into her behind his still tousled, chocolate locks. He looked different and the same all at once. He was still lean, but in the body of a young man, no longer the young boy she once knew. He was taller too. She smiled inwardly. It was strange. She had to look up at him now, no longer eye level with him despite her own growth.

She reached out to touch him, to confirm that this was real. An electric shock shot through the entirety of her body when her hand touched his face. That was real! "Then, you're really... alive." She wasn't sure if her voice betrayed that she was more shocked that he was really here or that she still couldn't quite believe it even with all the evidence before her now.

His hand shot up to catch hers. Grasping her wrist, he pulled her hand away from his face, but didn't let go. "Yeah."

Her breath caught as the softened look she hadn't seen for years graced his features for a mere second.

It disappeared, crushed from his eyes, when he felt the wedding band that circled her ring finger beneath his fingers. He dropped her hand the same instant and looked away, "I mean it Relena. I will not let you give up."

Now, she knew this wasn't a dream. The wretched gold band that served as a reminder of her enslavement never existed in her dreams. Once again, the harshness of reality crashed before her like a mirror shattering into a million pieces to reveal the truth behind. She turned from him. "It's not your job to save me anymore."

"It was never a job Relena."

She kept her back to him. How dare he! How dare he return to her after all this time, after years of believing he was dead, after it was too late and make demands like he never left at all. "No Heero! That was the real dream after all, that it was never just a job."

Her words were like poison to him. That wasn't true and she damn well knew it, but she was hiding herself from him, her true self, something she had never done to him before. He rounded her, grabbing her shoulders to keep her from turning away from him once more. "Relena, you–"

She winced, the pain from her bruised shoulder screaming at her as Heero unknowingly pushed against the tender skin. Tears surfaced once more, taking with it the last of her make up, causing Heero to freeze mid-sentence and loosen her. Her eyes widened and her body stilled as Heero brought his hand to her chin gently, tilting her face to the side to reveal the nasty bruise on her left cheek. Flames seemed to engulf the empty blue in Heero's eyes as realization hit him, "He hit you."

"It's nothing Heero. It was just an accident."

Lies. She was lying... to him. Heero pulled her right arm between them before pushing her long sleeves up to reveal the marks that colored up and down her arm. "This...is...not...an...accident...Relena!"

Relena looked away, trying to find something fascinating about the floorboards. What was she supposed to say? What could she say? Hiding the truth from Heero was futile, and now that Heero had put two and two together, there would be no stopping him. But she would not let him risk his life for her anymore. She would not let him pay for her mistake.

"Relena, you must get out. You can't possibly tell me you love him so much that you will blindly stay with him, ignorant of your own safety!"

Relena pushed herself away from him, fury rising within her. "Do not misunderstand me. I never claimed to have loved him, and I am not as stupid as you seem to think. I know what he is, and I know that if I try to leave him, innocent people will become involved! I refuse to be that selfish! I will not let other people suffer in my place! This was my mistake Heero, my choice, just as much as it was your choice to leave all those years ago!"

Heero and Relena just starred at each other, anger resonating from prussian blue and sea green, each daring the other to speak.

"Relena!"

Heero and Relena stilled, their eyes darting to the door that led outside the study where the new voice originated from. Relena's eyes widened. 'No!' "Daniel," she shrieked, "He's here." Relena shrank away from the door as if the very movement would conceal her further into the room.

Heero growled beneath his breath, bringing Relena near him once more to thrust a piece of paper into her hand as he leaned into her ear. "Don't misunderstand me, Relena. I never claimed it was my choice. Don't make me repeat it again, I will not let you give up." With that, he disappeared from her side and from plain sight as the doors erupted open.

Daniel revealed himself with a perturbed Duo and Noin and a pissed off Zeches following closely behind. "Relena, it is time to go home now," Daniel's voice was controlled with a tinge of worry added to complete the facade Daniel always wore with his wife in public.

Relena wrapped her hand tightly around the piece of paper Heero had handed her, stuffing it into her pocket to conceal it.

"As I told you before Daniel. We have asked Relena to stay with us a couple days. You can not deny her time with her family," Zeches fought with every word , trying desperately not to reveal his true intentions to get Relena as far away from Daniel as he could through his tone.

Daniel just as smoothly responded, "I understand that, but there are desperate matters that we need to discuss, and they simply can not wait."

"You can discuss them here," Zeches retaliated.

Relena caught the fury in Daniel's eyes, and Relena could only guess as to why. Afterall, Daniel was always most uptight when he had little control on Relena's movements "No Millardo. We really should get home. Brother, I promise I will come by for a longer visit next time when there is nothing urgent going on at home." Relena relented to Daniel, cringing inside from his look of triumph. She hated allowing him the pleasure of thinking that he had absolute control over her, but this wasn't about her pride. Daniel was politely warning her to come with him or else. Closing her eyes, she followed him out, leaving Zeches, Noin, and Duo with nothing to do but watch.

* * *

Heero watched from an upstairs window of another room as Daniel led Relena to his awaiting vehicle, forcing her none too gently into the passenger's seat. Heero's hands clenched tightly at his sides. He fought the urge to just shoot the guy where he stood, but the infuriating man kept Relena so close to his side, he couldn't risk Daniel using Relena as a shield in an attempt to save his life or hurt her with his last dying breath. Before he knew it, his fist had connected with the wall, penetrating it's surface.

Slowly pulling his hand out of the hole he had just created, he leaned his head against the wall in front of him. Damn her! Damn her for being so stubborn, so strong, so selfless in the bottommost hell of her life! Damn him for being so weak all those years ago. If he had never been so foolish and acted on his emotions, she wouldn't be where she was now.

"We can't just let her go back there!"

Heero stilled, his frustration level rising to an unmanageable degree. "Duo, she made her choice. She refused your help, she refused Zeches and... and, she refused... me."

"Heero–"

"Duo! Just... stop."

For once, Duo quieted, dropping the topic completely. He just watched Heero fight internally with himself and noticed the hole Heero had previously created. Now was not the time to grill his friend over his actions. Heero was doing enough of that himself for the both of them.

* * *

Relena's eyes widened to an alarming degree as Daniel pulled out her last and most prized possession, the little teddy bear with the worn red ribbon and little woolen nose, from behind his back. "So, you thought you could hide this from me, you little whore."

Daniel had been silent the entire drive home, much to Relena's relief. She had mistakenly made the assumption that he hadn't found some new reason to yell at her, to hit her. Her heart pounded in her chest when he threw her into their living room just a few moments ago.

"Daniel, that bear means nothing to me! It is just an old stuffed animal," She bit back, trying desperately to convince him that the bear held no value to her in an attempt to save it. She had lost so much, and now that she had just discovered that Heero was still alive, but had lost any time to even dwell on how that was even possible, she just couldn't lose the bear. It had come to represent an impossible hope, a hope that had almost become a real chance for salvation for the first time that afternoon. What that chance was, Relena really couldn't say, but just being in Heero's presence, knowing that he was still alive, had renewed something within her.

"Don't lie to me wench. I know very well that Heero Yuy gave this bear to you. Even after all this time, you refuse to forget about him. Do you think keeping this bear would somehow bring him back to you." Daniel's hand gripped the bear's neck, causing Relena to flinch unwillingly.

"Daniel, please," Relena's tears flowed freely now, her body refusing to react the way she wanted to. "It means nothing."

"You married me Relena! It is time you forget about Heero Yuy, once and for all!"

"Daniel, please, you said it yourself, Heero's dead. How can you be jealous of a dead man, much less of a bear that he may or may not have given me!" Relena was begging him, fearful of the fate Daniel had in mind for the tiny bear that lay in his hand now.

A sneer etched itself wickedly across Daniel's grey violet eyes, "Don't kid yourself, my dear. Not once have I ever been jealous of Heero Yuy. Even the great Heero Yuy couldn't escape the fate of which I ordained for him!"

At first, confusion filled Relena's mind, completely oblivious as to what Daniel could possibly mean, but then, her eyes widened. "Daniel, what do you mean by that!"

"Oh, your dear brother never told you about the mission Heero was assigned just before he left you. I believe it was considered highly dangerous, the chance of survival almost nil. Well, your brother can't take all the credit now can he. I wouldn't allow him the pleasure. I was the one who brought the mission to the attention of your brother, and that we would need only the best to succeed in completing the mission. My father, Representative Guierro, was truly generous to have supplied me with the information. Not that your brother would've sent Heero willingly. It took my father and I a great deal of pain to convince Zeches that Heero would ultimately lead to your downfall." Daniel caressed the bear's fur with his thumb as he idly played with the red ribbon.

"So you convinced my brother to get rid of him, to convince him that he was not worthy of me and send him away somewhere he was sure not to survive." Relena suppressed the urge to smile despite the situation. Daniel had failed, and he didn't know it yet.

"That's right. Aren't you the smart little witch," the smile that refused to be smudged off his face lit his true wickedness. "It was the perfect plan to get to you when you were most vulnerable. Though it was never spoken, many knew that the ever precious Vice Foreign Minister would never so much as look at another man so long as her personal bodyguard stayed by her side. So, the only way to get you to divert your attention, even for a little while, was to get your dear bodyguard to break your heart. It worked!"

Relena's blood boiled. How could he! The pride of his success sickened Relena. The heartless bastard had planned this from the very beginning, nearly sending Heero to his untimely death, just to get to her. How could she have been so blind to it all, so unaware of his always being there when Heero hurt her as something more than mere coincidence? "Why me?"

At this, Daniel laughed at the obvious absurdity of the question, at least to him anyway. Of course, she would be so ignorant of the answer to that question. It was that very modesty of hers that had won her the hearts of the people, and with that, all the power she could ever wish for, though it was wasted on her. She would never use it to its full potential. She would consider it as taking advantage, something she never dream doing to anyone. "Power, my dear."

Relena furrowed her eyes, understanding reaching her, much to her demise. How sick she was of hearing that answer.

"And, your beauty of course. You, my dear, are the epiphany of trophy wives."

"I was nothing more than a game to you then. You are sourly wrong if you think for one moment that I will let you use me and my position for your own twisted gain." The adrenaline that rushed Relena's system, sending a fury of rage through her, sent her to charge Daniel with all that she had, causing the two to fall sprawling toward the floor. Daniel quickly gained the upper hand, throwing her body toward the coffee table. The impact to her waist made her body recoil around her.

"Don't you ever try that again. Nothing can save you now, my dear. You will serve me as a proper wife should, which means total submissiveness to your husband, no matter what that may entail. It is time that you left the world you once knew behind, and that includes your memory of Heero Yuy." Daniel gave the bear a menacing look before stomping towards the fireplace that was lit ablaze with flames.

"Daniel! NOOO!"

The bear was sent flying into the air as Relena watched helplessly from her coiled position by the coffee table. Relena shot forward as the bear caught fire, swiveling away as the fire bit at it.

Daniel grabbed a bottle of whiskey and downed a couple gulps confident and triumphant once more. He was going to finally succeed in breaking her and binding her to his will. Until that was accomplished, marrying her would have been a worthless endeavor.

Relena fought desperately with the flames, trying desperately to save the bear from total destruction. Suddenly, she was pulled away by an unwanted force. Turning on it with teary eyes, she found Daniel gripping her already frail form, the alcohol already affecting his bloodstream. "Oh yes, that bear meant nothing to you. You would risk hurting yourself just to get to it."

Sea green eyes widened as Daniel loomed over her, but a floating lamp that was dangling right above Daniel's head caught her attention. The lamp came crashing down on Daniel's head, knocking him unconscious, a second later. His body slumped, falling on Relena, the weight sending her crashing upon the floor with Daniel's limp body on top of her.

Bewildered and shocked, Relena found Paign, the red-headed maid who had locked Relena up in her room just a few days ago, offering a hand to help Relena out from under the weight of Daniel's body. "Paign, what have you done? He will be even angrier once he wakes up."

Without waiting for the maid to reply, Relena dashed back towards the fire. She had to get to the bear before it was too late.

"Mistress, you must leave it."

"How dare you! Let me go!"

"No, mistress, it's gone now. You will ruin your hands."

Relena stopped thrashing to get away from the maid as the flames took the last of the bear. "Leave me Paign. Just leave."

Relena crumpled to the floor once she knew she was once more alone in the living room despite the unconscious Daniel just a few feet away. Tears streamed down her face so much, she wondered momentarily if her face would ever dry. It was then, she remembered the piece of paper Heero had given her. She hadn't even looked at it. She pulled it from her pocket and unfolded it. Her brows knitted together in confusion. All that was written on it was a single address. 'Heero.'

"Relena, you should go."

"Paign! I told you to leave me alone."

"Relena, I will take care of Daniel when he awakes. I will clean this mess up and tell him, I found the two of you collapsed on the floor unconscious. Now go!"

"Paign, I can't. He will kill you, if he finds out that you helped me. I will not let him hurt you Paign, especially because of me."

Paign gave a loose smile. She knew her mistress all too well. Convincing her to give into hope once more to save her life was always difficult, but it was time. It was time that all the people she sacrificed her life to protect, to defend, started to fight back for her in return.

Paign lifted the numb Relena from her crumbled position on the floor, "My lady, I am not as oblivious to the goings on in this house as I lead on. But, I am tired of seeing the injustice that he lays upon you every night. If he becomes any more powerful by stripping you of everything that you are, he will be unstoppable." Paign pushed the shocked, befuddled Relena out of the front door.

"Paign, don't be a fool. I do not lie when I say that he will kill you."

Paign smiled once more, refusing Relena reentry into the house, "My lady, I am not afraid to die so long as I am doing the right thing. I will never be able to live with myself if I could of helped you and refused to do so just to save my being. Now go!"

The door slammed in her face before Relena could protest further. She just starred at the door for what seemed like eternity, trying to register all that had happened in the past few hours. A thousand questions rose within her, and she was just too overwhelmed to sort any of this out. Relena looked back down to the single address etched on the piece of paper, a new hope flaming within her. Did she dare to hope, could she dare to hope.

'Follow your emotions, Relena.'

Relena threw herself into a full out sprint, leaving the house behind her once more.

* * *

Thunder rocketed through the air, threatening the sky, as lightening stretched across the sky in a spider-wick pattern. Heavy rains poured down from the sky, flooding the ground below, as Heero watched a small waterfall cascade down the windows. Just watching the water drown the window seemed to numb Heero's mind from thought. Feeling helpless, waiting for something to happen, was the worst feeling in the world and yet, it seemed like that was all he had been doing for the past several years. The only difference between now and just a few days ago was now, that feeling was intensified.

Seeing her today, being so close to her, had been more detrimental than he could ever have fathomed. She was still beautiful, even more so now, despite the marks that now tarnished her ivory skin. Heero seethed, his fists shaking from being clenched so tightly. He had failed her, in the worst way. 'Relena.'

Thunder crashed in the distance once more, but after it, a different sound echoed in Heero's ears, causing his eyes to dart from the window toward the door. Shooting from his seat next to the window, he turned on a light to lighten the darkened apartment. Had he heard correctly, or was it just a hoax of his imagination? He stared at the door, trying to ascertain whether he was losing his mind or not.

The sound came once more, alerting Heero. It was real that time. His body reacted on its own accord. He reached the door the next second and opened it.

"Relena."

"H-hee-ro."

Heero's eyes widened as his hand shot forward to grasp Relena and bring her shivering body forward towards him, out from under the freezing rain. She was shivering desperately to hypothermic proportions. Something must have happened. She was downright determined to keep everyone around her safe by not involving anyone, but now, she was here, and it looked as if she had trekked the whole way on foot. Heero shook his thoughts away quickly. He had to get her warm and quickly.

Kicking the door closed with his foot, he backed away from the door taking Relena with him. "Relena?"

"Hee-ro, I-I'm cold." Relena shivered violently within his arms, clinging to him for dear life, "I can't fe-eel my arms."

Backing away from the door and taking Relena with him, Heero mentally cursed. Heero searched for as many blankets as he could find, all awhile keeping Relena as close to his body heat as possible. Cursing once more in his mind, he looked at the blankets for a second. They weren't going to be enough. Heero rubbed her arms rapidly to generate enough heat to bring warmth back to them. Racking his mind for a better solution, Heero did the best thing he could do for someone so far along into hypothermia. He stripped Relena of her soaking clothes down to just her underwear. Ignoring the bruises that were concealed through all the clothing, he stripped himself down to just his boxers. He would have to look them over later once he got her warm. He pulled Relena's freezing, wet body to his warm one, rubbing her arms and her back as quickly as he could. She was too numb to feel her skin tense as he rubbed across her bruises. He brought her with him to lie down beneath all the blankets he could gather up. Her body was like ice next to his, but he suppressed the shivering pain down. He had to get her warm.

"Relena? Stay with me Relena." Her body shivered next to him. She shifted closer to him, trying to encase her body in his heat. But, she was starting to fade. "Relena, come on. You have to stay awake. You stay with me!"

"Hee-ro. He bu-urned it. It's go-one."

"Shhh. Relena, not now. You need to focus your energy on getting warm." Heero moved down her body and rubbed her legs as best as he could reach while keeping her core as close to his body as possible. As long as her core remained warm, her extremities would take care of themselves. "Relena, slide your legs between mine."

She didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his body around hers, rubbing what he could to generate more heat. "Relena, I mean it! You stay right here with me!"

She was panting, fighting to stay awake next to him, but she found the darkness so alluring, the pain seeming to dull as she approached it.

"Relena!" Heero watched her eyes close, her breathing shallow, her body shake uncontrollably.

"RELENA!"

* * *

AN: Oh my! I guess that was a little cruel on my part, --taps pen against chin--, should I really stop here or give you a little more? Hmmmm? --taps pen further on chin before drifting off to sleep-- Nice, soft pillow... I think it's time for beddie bye. Goodnight. Don't forget to review!

* * *


End file.
